


Dumplings

by thelittlespook



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Mattex, Pregnancy, Smut, well an attempt at it anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlespook/pseuds/thelittlespook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal Saturday morning goes awry when Matt finds Alex is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crowded Street

The day began like any other in Cardiff. Light drizzle had recently fallen and left a slight glaze over the pavement where he walked. Matt knew that since it was Saturday, the first one of the month to be precise, that Alex would most certainly have risen early to venture to the local markets. She always babbled on about how "It's the best place to find fresh flowers and there's a stall that does dumplings that are to die for!" he recalls. He rounds the corner into an alley and then emerges at the other side into a street filled with colourful stalls and aromatic scents. He already sees that there's a busy stall set up selling records, a place that looks to be selling assorted bric-a-brac, a tea tent- which he reminds himself he must visit later- and there directly next to it was the dumpling place.

He searched the nearby crowd for a sign of Alex's curls, or at least one of her ugly hats, but didn't spot her so he decided to wander for a while.

He kills time by sampling several types of olive, bought a fresh pot of honey and a few boxes of tea, an assortment of vintage records, and a burgundy bowler hat because he thought it was cool.

Deciding that two hours was entirely too long to have been there searching for but not sighting Alex, he decides to give her a call and check where she is. After a few rings, she picks up.  
"Hello?" she answers groggily.

He panics. "Uh, Alex! Shit, sorry. I didn't wake you, did I?"

She makes a strained sound and then coughs away from the phone. "No darling, I've been awake for ages. Haven't slept much at all, really."

She sounds terrible and hazards a guess that she hasn't seen a doctor. "Alex, no offense but you sound dreadful." She begins to laugh but is cut off as she drops the phone and he hears her heaving loudly. She picks the phone up a few moments later and sheepishly apoligises.

"Do you want me to come 'round and help out with anything? I know I'm not exactly a domestic god, but I do make a mean cup of tea and you sound like you could use one right about now."

She hums a shaky sound of contemplation before she answers. "Usually I'd say yes, but I don't want you to see me like this darling. Perhaps tomorrow?"

He hears her heave again but he's glad to hear that it doesn't follow through. She once again apologises and then says her goodbyes.  
That settles it. He's going over.

Before leaving the market, he stops by the dumpling place and picks up a noodle soup, revisits the tea stall and picks up a box of ginger tea and finally, he stops by the flower stand and selects a colourful bouquet of flowers and then makes his way over to Alex's Cardiff flat. He reaches Alex's door and knocks quietly enough that it won't irritate her but loud enough that she should hear it from her bedroom. He hears her shuffling through the short hallway and steps back to allow her to open the door.

"Surprise Kingston!" he says with a flourish. Alex is wearing a toweling robe and her hair in a high ponytail and he can see how the sickness had effected her. Her eyes were red and puffy and her posture was arched. Even her hair lacked it's usual body.

"What's all this then?" she asked shakily. "Sustenance, and don't you dare refuse." He said pointedly. Alex stood in the doorway for a moment trying to think of a way to turn him away but knew she was fighting a losing battle and stepped aside to let him in. He deposited the bag and flowers on her counter and then bustled around her small kitchen to find what he needed to put the tea on and a large jug to place the flowers in.

They took their tea on the sofa and a few minutes later, Alex looked up at Matt gratefully. "Thanks so much for this. My stomach hasn't felt this settled all day." She took another sip and cradled the teacup in her hands.

"Have you seen a doctor about it?"

Alex hummed her denial quietly before continuing, her head bowed and gazing into her cup. "I couldn't get an appointment with a specialist until Tuesday so I just have to wait it out."

Matt looks at her in panic. "A specialist? Alex, how sick are you?"

Alex looked at him with a pained expression. "I don't know where to begin." She admitted quietly. "I never imagined that this would happen."

Matt looked at her curiously. Alex continued speaking quietly, as if slightly ashamed. "Remember the morning after the BBC Christmas party?"

Matt nodded, his memory drifting back to the day when he awoke in Alex's bed, nestled in her unruly mop of hair. Neither of them had been entirely certain of the details of what happened as they'd both woken almost fully clothed. Alex had continued talking as his mind wandered but he was suddenly awoken from his daydream by the mention of the word "pregnant."

"Wait, what?" He spluttered in surprise.

"Matthew, weren't you listening?" She snaps.

Matt blushed slightly. "I'll admit that I may have zoned out after you mentioned the Christmas party. What do you mean "pregnant"?"

Alex's expression glazed over. Her smile was soft and her eyes teary. "Well, I started feeling queasy about a week and a half ago. I'd put it down to bad takeaway but on the fourth day I was becoming suspicious so I did a test and..."

Matt wasn't sure how to feel. His emotions went from that of concern to ecstasy to shock within the space of a four minute conversation. Obviously, Alex had realised Matt's inner turmoils and placed her hand on his.

"I know it's a lot to take in. I didn't want to believe it could happen myself. It took years to conceive Sal and then years of unsuccessful attempts when we wanted to give her a sibling. I never in my wildest dreams thought it could happen in one night of drunken frivolity. You have to believe me, Matt." She looks up to meet his eyes pleadingly. " It's important to me that you don't think I've tried to trap you or do something underhanded."

Her voice wavers and he can see that she's close to tears so he pulls her into a warm hug and strokes circles on her back, resting his chin on top of her head. "Hey, hey. Don't cry Kingston. I could never be angry with you." He soothes.

After a few minutes, he pulls away but takes her hands in his. "Alex, I have to be honest with you. There was a reason I came here today." He admits.

Alex eyes him curiously and he continues. "I guess you've already guessed that I went to your market?"

Alex nodded with a smile. "I told you it was good." She teases.

Matt chuckles. "I know, I know. I should have listened sooner." He raises his hands in resignation. "Anyway, the reason I went there was to look for you. I was planning to surprise you and then somehow drag the day out until the evening and then mention that I wasn't feeling like cooking tonight and hope that you would offer to have dinner with me."

Alex stared at him suspiciously. "Matt, was that your roundabout way of asking me to have dinner with you?"

Matt nodded in embarrassment. "I admit, I probably could have come up with a slightly less complicated plan. Something along the lines of calling and asking you if you'd like to have dinner."

Alex laughed. "That's just so crazy it might have worked."

Matt looked at her hopefully. "So that's a yes? You'll have dinner with me?"

Alex nodded. "Yes." She said with a smile. "Provided that I can keep it down."

Matt jumped off of the chair and flailed giddily. "What do you feel like? Any cravings? Is it too early? God, I'm gonna be a dad." He sat down again in shock.

"Don't worry darling, if all goes well, you'll have plenty of time to adjust to the idea."


	2. Cascade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is feeling better, Matt prepares food without burning the house down and there's a little innuendo just for good measure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't sleep and so you get another chapter! And there's a teensy sprinkling of smut! Well that escalated quickly!

Matt and Alex spent the remainder of the day lounging about on Alex's sofa watching crap telly and talking about anything and everything that came to mind. A few hours after Alex's stomach had finally settled, she found herself gently dozing with her head on Matt's lap.

Remembering that she mentioned that she hadn't been sleeping well, he decided it was best not to wake her, and instead borrowed Alex's keys and decided to let her be so he could slip out and buy her some morning-sickness friendly foods to eat.

After a short drive, he found a convenience store and searched the aisles for crackers, ginger ale and electrolyte replacements to ward off dehydration. He also stopped off at a pharmacy, making sure to cover his all too familiar hair and wear reading glasses. He managed to remain undetected for the most part- only being ogled by a small boy who was satisfied with him placing a finger to his lips and miming "shhhh" to him and then winking before slinking away behind another aisle which housed the product he had been searching for: pregnancy multivitamins. Not really knowing what he was doing, he picked out the largest bottle he could find before heading to the cashier to pay for his purchases and then headed back to Alex's flat.

As he thought, she hadn't moved from the position he'd left her in and he slid back onto the sofa and lifted her head into his lap ever so gently so as not to disturb her. She gave a small hum of contentment and he smiled.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked drowsily a few moments later.

"I didn't mean to wake you. I was hoping I'd get away with it." He apologised.

"No it's fine darling, I've been awake for a while but I just didn't want to open my eyes." She sat up slowly and stretched. "What time is it?"

Matt pulled up the sleeve of his denim shirt and looked down at his watch. "It's half 4. Do you think you'll be up to dinner?"

Alex was still quite pale and a little shaky but seemed to have picked up a bit since he'd arrived earlier. "I think so. I should eat but I'm not sure what I'll be capable of."

Remembering his trip to the market earlier that day, Matt suggested the noodle soup as an option. Alex was very keen on the idea as she already knew it was delicious and it was also mainly a liquid so if she did get sick, it wouldn't hurt so much coming back up.

Matt moved to the kitchenette and searched the cupboards for a saucepan to heat the soup in and retrieved a glass of water to put the electrolyte replacement tablet in to dissolve. Alex got up slowly and moved to the small dining table adjacent to the kitchen and sat down just as Matt came out with her glass and two multivitamin capsules.

"Here you go, Kingston! Drink up, Doctor's orders!" He said with a smirk and then he turned on the balls of his feet and returned to the kitchen.

Alex rolled her eyes and sipped at the drink slowly. The slight fizz tickled at her nose and caused her to smile into the glass. _'_

 _When did Matthew become so responsible?'_   She thought to herself just as he returned from the kitchen with a bowl, chopsticks and spoon before turning to grab his own.

"Thanks for cooking. It smells great." She said as he sat down.

"I didn't make it, remember." He laughed.

"True- but at least you didn't set the house ablaze warming it. That's deserving of thanks on its own." She teased.

"I can tell you're feeling better now. You've got your bite back." He laughs.

"There's plenty more bite where that came from if you play your cards right." She replied quickly.

Matt, caught somewhat off guard, choked on a noodle and began spluttering to Alex's amusement. After a few moments of gasping and a sip of water, Matt managed to choke out "You'll pay for that one."

Alex giggles from across the table. "You wouldn't dare harm the mother of your future child now, surely." She says, smiling sweetly.

"Now that's just not fair." Matt's eyes narrowed and he huffed in mock frustration.

"I'm sorry for almost killing you darling but honestly, you probably would have done it at some point on your own anyway." She laughed.

After dinner had been cleared, Alex decided it was high time she showered. Matt offered to help which earned him a slap to the shoulder for sheer cheek and then he sat down.

Admittedly, she found her mind wandering to him while she stood in the cascading water. She could only imagine what had happened the night of the Christmas party but it was sufficient enough for all intents and purposes as she probed her sex with steaming, wet fingers. Her imagination ran wild with desire as she pictured Matt's long fingers stroking and penetrating her. She let out small gasps of pleasure as she came, hoping that the sound of running water had masked them.

She emerged quite a while later red faced and euphoric, a towel wrapped tightly around her hair and wearing a vest and yoga pants. Matt gasped barely audibly at the sight of her. Her skin was flushed and the peaks of her nipples were just visible through her top. He had to make his most concentrated effort not to stare before he stood and announced that he felt he had probably outstayed his welcome.

"Darling, you're welcome to stay- honestly. You've stayed here dozens of times before." Matt's eyes darted down to her chest and then back up to her face again.

"Yeah but I have some scripts to go over and they're at mine so I should probably go. I'll be back tomorrow though if you'll have me, I mean?"

Alex chuckled knowingly. "Oh, I see. They're only _nipples_ Matthew, have you never seen _nipples_ before?" She draws out the word nipples and Matt's face reddens deeply.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Alex!"

Alex laughs throatily in response. "I'm sure you don't. Anyway, goodnight darling." She says and she embraces him, bringing a gentle kiss to his cheek. She makes sure to brush herself over him very closely and is almost certain she hears his breath hitch.

Matt clears his throat and then lowers his head to press a kiss to the top of her head.

"G'night Kingston. Call me if you need anything." And then he trod off down the stairs and into the night. 

 

 


	3. Stay with me. Please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt is suddenly woken from a restless sleep to find Alex in tears on his doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter includes potentially triggering content.

Matt found himself unable to settle into a deep sleep that night but it was virtually impossible. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind but all he saw was her. He drifted off into a light sleep after a few hours but was woken suddenly by a loud banging at his front door. Startled, he ran out wearing nothing but his boxer shorts and threw the door open to see none other than Alex standing there with tears streaked down her cheeks and fresh ones threatening to fall. Bleary eyed and still half asleep, it took a moment for Matt to register what he was seeing. “Alex? What’s wrong love?” She threw herself into his arms and let out a loud sob. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She wailed over and over. I couldn’t think what to do so I came straight here.” Matt led her into his flat and sat her on the sofa- eyeing her with concern. “Alex, what is it? What’s wrong?” She let out another loud wail and lay her head on his chest. “I’m sorry. I- I couldn’t stop it. I think it’s g-gone.” She cried. Matt soothed her quietly while running the words over in his mind. “Alex, the baby?” She let him go and looked him in the eyes for the first time since her arrival, tears pooling in her wide unblinking eyes. “I’m so sorry Matt. There was just so much blood and…” Matt stood suddenly raced down the hall. He emerged less than a minute later with clothes and shoes on and his car keys in hand. “Come on Kingston. We’re going to hospital.” Matt didn’t know much about pregnancy but he knew that any bleeding was serious enough to warrant some kind of medical attention.  
The car ride felt like it took an eternity even though the hospital itself was only 10 minutes from Matt’s flat. Alex was quiet for the entire ride with the exception of the occasional sob. When they arrived at the hospital it was somewhat quiet for an early Sunday morning, he thought. They walked up to the counter to speak to the nurse on duty. She recognised them both straight away and- upon explaining their situation- she ushered them into a room to be seen immediately. A tall and friendly blond doctor arrived with a file. “Hello,” he greeted them warmly. “My name is Doctor Thomas. I’m one of the obstetricians here. I have a file for you here but it doesn’t include information about this pregnancy so I’ll have to ask you a few questions.” Alex nodded sombrely. “When was your last cycle and when do you suspect you conceived?” Alex thought for a moment. “I think my last cycle was about four months ago. It’s not very regular now because of my age, I suspect. Um, I think the conception was just before Christmas so just under 12 weeks ago.” Doctor Thomas took down the information and then continued his questioning. “Have you ever been pregnant before?” Alex nodded. “I have. Five times.” The doctor scrawled it down in his file. “How many successful pregnancies have you experienced?” Alex’s face fell. “Only one. I lost two of the previous ones early on, the third was ectopic and I carried the last to 17 weeks.” Fresh tears formed in her eyes and she blinked them away. ‘I had no idea’ Matt thought to himself. “Alright, next question. Have you been experiencing any pain or bleeding?” Alex nodded. “I went to the loo around 10:30 and noticed that I was bleeding heavily and it didn’t let up for a couple of hours. I drove to Matt’s house in a bit of a panic and he drove me here.” Doctor Thomas nodded again. “Did you notice if any products of conception were passed?” Alex shook her head and the doctor jotted the information down. “Alright, so from the sounds of it, you would be at least 11 weeks along. With your permission, I’d like to do an ultrasound to see what’s going on in there. Is that alright?” Alex nodded and then Doctor Thomas left the room to retrieve the ultrasound equipment. She looked to Matt for the first time since their arrival. “Stay with me. Please?” Matt nodded and then gave her hand a squeeze “I’m so sorry Matt.” Matt shook his head. “Don’t worry Kingston, it’s not your fault. Whatever happens- it’s not your fault.” 

The doctor returned a few minutes later with the machine and had Alex remove her clothes to put on a hospital gown. “Because this is a diagnostic scan, I’ll be performing the scan transvaginally because it gives us a clearer picture of what’s going on inside at this stage.” Alex nodded. She was no novice when it came to transvaginal ultrasounds. She couldn’t count on two hands the number of times she had had this procedure performed. Matt sat dutifully by her side as she slid down the bed and raised her legs into the stirrups. “Now this may hurt a little but I’ll try to be as gentle as I can. Deep breath in. Good, now try to relax.” Alex breathed in slowly, her breath hitched slightly as the probe slid into her. The monitor sprang to life and the doctor made many non-verbal remarks, taking measurements with the computer as he went. “Right, so I think I can see the problem. Are you familiar with the condition Placenta Previa?” Alex nodded and Matt shook his head. He looked to Matt and began to explain. “Placenta Previa is a condition in pregnancy but it’s usually detected a little later than this. In your case,” he looked to Alex, “it’s only marginal.” Matt looked at him quizzically and he returned his gaze and continued. “The placenta is the baby’s food source. Usually it grows high up in the uterus but see here,” he pointed to an oblong shape on the monitor. “This is Alex’s placenta. It’s slightly lower than normal. In most cases, the uterus expands and the placenta moves up into a safer position but occasionally, it remains lower and can result in the need for a caesarean section. Since this is only a marginal case so far, I’m quite confident that it will resolve itself in a few weeks. Now, I’m going to take the wand out and switch to abdominal and check how the baby is doing if that’s alright?” Alex nodded quickly. Matt could feel the tension in her loosen for the first time since they arrived and breathed a sigh of relief.  
Doctor Thomas slowly withdrew the wand and Alex removed her feet from the stirrups as he placed it back in the holster on the ultrasound cart. She groaned in relief as she lowered her legs onto the flat bed once more. The doctor placed a towel onto her lap and then selected a bigger, wider wand from the cart and squeezed a thick gel onto it before spreading it across Alex’s abdomen. On this angle, Matt noticed that Alex had the slightest of bumps poking out of her pelvis and smiled softly. The doctor shifted the wand from side to side and then paused on one spot to point at the screen. “See this tiny flicker here? That’s the baby’s heartbeat- 134 beats a minute and looking healthy.” Matt’s eyes welled up with tears of joy and Alex sniffled quietly. Doctor Thomas took a few measurements and then printed out a few pictures for them to take home. “Now remember, take it easy. No offense, but I don’t want to see you back here for a long time,” Doctor Thomas laughed.  
Matt and Alex left the hospital hurriedly. It was now after 3am and the emergency room had started to fill. Luckily, they made it to the car without any issues. After a few minutes driving, Matt broke the silence. “Kingston,” Alex jumped. “Sorry,” he laughed. “Kingston, do you want to stay at mine tonight?” Alex looked at him drowsily for a moment and he continued. “You know- It’s been an emotional night and I don’t think you should be driving too far after having such a scare.” Alex yawned widely and murmured her agreement quietly. Matt continued speaking for a minute before turning to see her with her eyes shut and her head resting on the window and he chuckled softly. When they arrived back at his flat, he led her up the stairs, opened the door and then through to his room. “Thanks,” she said wearily. “I don’t know what I would have done without you tonight.” He sat her on the bed and kissed her forehead. “It’s alright Kingston. You try and get some sleep.” And then he turned to exit the room. “I’ll be right down the hall if you need me.” Alex’s face became suddenly concerned. “Wait.” Matt stopped and turned to face her. “Stay with me. Please?” He smiled softly and returned to the bed.


	4. The Morning After The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before, Matt receives a concerned call and finds out that their escape from the hospital wasn't as successful as they'd first thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a bit too long so I've broken it in two and will post the rest when it's finished. Also, I'm posting from a computer and can see how awful the spacing is when I've just done it from my phone. I'll have to go back and fix the previous chapters when I've got time!
> 
> As always, thanks for the love!

The morning after the night before, Matt awoke to Alex nestled into his chest, her legs tangled with his and his hand was resting on her hip. ‘When did that happen?’ He wondered.

Quite content to stay like this, he wasn’t too fussed about moving and lay with his eyes shut for a few minutes longer, only to be roused by his phone buzzing. He glanced over and saw Arthur’s name on the screen. Arthur rarely called- he was more of a text person- so Matt figured that whatever he was calling for must have been urgent. He extracted himself carefully from the bed and tiptoed into the lounge to answer the phone.

“Matt, what’s going on?”

“Good morning to you too, mate.”

Arthur made a sound of frustration.

"I’m not messing around. I saw a report on telly this morning. It said you rushed Alex to hospital late last night. What’s going on?”

Matt’s blood ran cold. He knew it had all been too easy. He needed to think of an excuse fast.

“Oh that! Alex had an allergic reaction and needed me to drive her to hospital.”

Arthur made a sound of disbelief.

“Really, she came up with a rash and her breathing was a bit off. I thought it looked pretty bad so we went in to A&E and had it looked at.”

Arthur was quiet for a moment.

“The report says you were in for over two hours.”

“They wanted to keep her in for a couple of hours for observation,” he quickly supplied.

“She doesn’t look like she has a rash," he deadpanned.

“Shit. There’s a picture?”

“AHA! I knew you were lying! Is Alex alright? What happened?”

Matt sighed. "It’s not my news to tell. It’s Alex’s business.”

Arthur made a sound of conflicted agreement and then sighed.

“Promise me that she’s alright?”

Matt sighed in relief.

“I swear to you, she’s fine.”

Thankfully, Arthur was content with that answer and changed the subject quite soon after. They talked for a few more minutes about his upcoming role in a West End theatre production before making plans for dinner the following week and hung up.

He did a quick search and found the report with the accompanying picture. It was them at the A&E reception taken from the waiting area just as they were arriving.

He returned quietly to the bedroom to find Alex sitting upright looking worriedly at her phone in her hand.

“I have 6 missed calls and 3 messages from Karen.”

"You too?" Matt huffed.

“I just had Arthur on the phone. I tried to convince him you’d had an allergic reaction but he didn’t buy it because of the photo.”

Alex’s eyes widened.

“There’s a photo?”

Matt nodded and Alex buried her face in her hands.

“But we were so careful.”

Matt crossed to the bed and joined her.

“It was taken from the waiting area near reception. You can’t see our faces. They're saying that you're pregnant but they have no hard evidence. The only thing they have to go on are the vitamins I got from the pharmacy the other day but even that's hearsay so it’s really only speculation," he said as he patted her back absentmindedly.

“There’s no proof of anything to the contrary and there’s no actual way they can prove you’re pregnant anyway. You’re barely even showing and- well- you know.”

He stopped talking before he put his foot in his mouth and Alex made a sound of agreement.

"I suppose you’re right- wait, what do you mean ‘barely showing’? You can see it?”

“Well, sort of, he began. "I noticed last night. I mean, you wouldn’t notice if you weren’t looking for it but when you lay down, you can see where it pokes out and then dips in again."

Alex smoothed a hand over her tiny bump with a soft smile.

“This is sooner than I showed last time.”

Matt looked at her curiously but didn’t pry. If Alex wanted to open up about her last pregnancy, she would in her own time. “I don’t know how long I’ll get away with denying it this time. The press are going to have a field day," she realised grimly. "They already are," Matt said as he passed her his phone.

 

_**Story Developing: Matt Smith and Doctor Who Co-Star Alex Kingston spotted rushing into Emergency at the University Hospital of Wales late last night.** Witnesses confirm that Kingston, 50, and Smith, 31, arrived at urgent care and were quickly ushered out of sight for several hours before they reemerged. Though it is not clear what prompted the visit, sources have reported seeing Smith out and about on Saturday afternoon buying pregnancy multivitamins. Could it be that Kingston’s pregnancy woes have finally ended?_

_The breaking story has sparked debate between parenting communities online over the ever-present stigma behind middle-aged and late parenthood. One commenter states that "Kingston is selfish to continue trying for a child. Playing god isn't the way a child should be created. Another commenter says "She deserves the chance to be a parent again. It may be late in life but that doesn't make her unfit to raise a child."_

_Our resident expert, Dr. Blythe Alcott states that women over 45 have less than a 1% chance of getting pregnant using their own eggs. This is because virtually all of their remaining eggs are genetically abnormal. Successful pregnancy over 45 is therefore almost always the result of egg donation or eggs which have been frozen and stored._

_So the question now is: Just how close are Kingston and Smith and is he the mystery father?_

Alex looked to him with a pained expression.

"People are already banking on my inability to conceive and raise a child. What am I going to do? I've still got 6 months of this pregnancy and god knows how many years of taunting to deal with."

She buried her face in her hands again.

"They're not going to leave me alone."

Matt placed his hand on her bump protectively. “Don’t worry. I won’t let them near you. Consider me your personal protection detail," he said and he puffed out his chest.

 “My hero,” She mocked.

 

A while later, Matt remembered the doctor mentioning that Alex should eat small meals regularly to try and keep her nausea under control. He didn't have much in the way of food but he had bread and marmalade so he made sandwiches and tea for lunch and they sat in an amicable silence- except for their phones which buzzed every few minutes without fail. Alex's phone lit up once more and she cast a sideward glance toward it.

"Oh. It's my mum, I should take this."

Matt nodded and stood to leave but she motioned for him to sit.

"Hello Mum," She greeted cheerily. "Yes, I've seen them."

She stood and began pacing nervously around the kitchen.

"I know, it's abysmal what people will say on the news."

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we did. Don't worry, it's nothing life threatening. It's quite good news actually."

She looked toward Matt for reassurance and he smiled.

"Well, the thing is- the rumour is true. I'm pregnant."

She furrowed her brow in frustration.

"Well, it was all a bit of a surprise, to be honest."

She sat back down at her place at the table.

"Mum, I'm aware of the risks. I read all about them this morning when I was berated for being a selfish old woman."

Tears began to well in her eyes and her voice shook as she spoke.

"I fought for this chance for years, I'm not about to deny fate now. Please, I just want your support," She pleaded.

The conversation switched to German for a few minutes and then she abruptly hung up.

"She wasn't very happy but I'll eventually talk her around," she sighed.

"I know she's only trying to look out for me. After last time, none of us thought this would ever happen again."

Matt's eyes lowered to the floor.

"I was 17 weeks pregnant when I had him. He was so small and fragile. We called him Adrian," she smiled softly but with a sadness in her eyes.

"I'd had an infection at the time but we didn't discover it until it was too late. It sent me into preterm labour and it couldn't be stopped."

  
Matt remained silent.

"Because babies born at less than 24 weeks gestation are considered miscarriages, we didn't get to have a proper funeral," she recounted somberly.

"We buried him beneath a pine sapling at my parent's place and each said a few words. Every year it grows taller and more beautiful just as he would have. That's why mum is so touchy on the subject. It all hits quite close to home for her because the memory is there staring her in the face every day."

Matt stared in awe of her for several moments following her confession. He knew she was strong for as long as he'd known her but he never knew the extent of her strength.

"Matthew, are you alright?" Matt glanced up with tears in his eyes.

"Oh darling," she embraced him tightly. "I didn't mean to upset you!"

Matt clung tightly to her. "I- Alex, I had no idea."

Alex smiled into his chest.

"Darling, I made peace with it long ago. It's alright, really. It catches me off guard every so often but I'm fine, honestly."

Matt loosened his grip and then dropped his hands to take hers in his.

"Kingston, do you want to get out for a while? We've been stuck here all day and I don't know about you, but I'm feeling a bit stir-crazy right now."

Alex nodded in agreement.

"But what about the press?"

He hadn't thought of that.

"We'll drive somewhere quiet."

The idea became ever more appealing as it developed and so Alex found herself borrowing some of Matt’s clothes and they sneaked out of the house. It was quite fortunate that Matt had been letting a different flat since the beginning of the New Year because the press hadn’t yet discovered his current address.  
They drove just over an hour from the city and stopped in a secluded coastal principality for a picnic of warm soup and bread that Alex had thoughtfully packed. There they stayed, staring out to sea.

Matt watched Alex as she sat quietly, pushing sand around with her feet. She looked at peace for the first time since the pregnancy bombshell had been dropped.

“Beautiful," he commented.

“What’s beautiful?” Alex asked.

He suddenly realised that he’d said it out loud.

“Oh, you know, just the view.”

Alex looked smirked knowingly.

She leaned in to rest on his shoulder.

“It is, isn’t it? I’m almost tempted not to leave.”

Matt leaned his head down on hers and hummed in agreement.

Soon enough, the sky began to darken and the breeze coming off the water sent shivers down Alex’s spine.

Matt closed the distance between them and placed his arm over her shoulder for warmth.

“It’s getting late,” Alex observed. “I think it's probably time to return to reality.”

Matt made a sound of discontent.

“Who says? We could have some dinner at the pub up the hill and see if they have any rooms?”

Alex nodded hopefully. She didn’t particularly feel like making the long drive back home and the coastal setting had given her an increasing want for hot chips since they’d arrived.

They walked up the hill and along the path to the big stone pub and pushed the wooden door open. It was alive with the laughter of the patrons and, thankfully, none seemed to recognise them.

Alex searched for a table while Matt went to order and enquire about rooms.

She found a spot that was tucked away in the back corner and sat down, to her relief. Although she was really only at the beginning of pregnancy, the aches and pains were- unfortunately- already present and the lengthy drive plus walking uphill had wreaked havoc on her back muscles. Matt walked around the corner after a few minutes, their drinks in his hands, balancing a bowl of chips impressively on his forearms. Alex took the drinks from him as he arrived at their table, then sat and placed the chips down. Alex tucked in straight away, voicing her gratification loudly with “Mmmmmmmmm”s and “Ohhhhhhhhhhh”s. Matt’s mind wandered as he considered- other situations in which Alex would make such noises- and then shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

After finishing their chips and drinks, they agreed that it was time to leave the noise of the pub and retire to their room for the night.

The staircase was wooden and narrow. Matt- whose long legs enabled him to ascend the steps two at a time- walked ahead, and Alex lagged behind. She dragged herself up the steep staircase using the bannister, sighing with relief once she reached the landing. Matt had already reached the door to their room and was waiting outside for her and he stepped aside to allow her entry.

“Ladies first,” He teased.

“Thank you, sir,” Alex giggled.

The room was small and decorated with the ugliest wallpaper she had ever seen. As she walked through the doorway, she saw that the room had terrible curtains to match. 'At least the bed is large and looks reasonably comfortable,' she thought.

Alex excused herself to the bathroom for a few minutes and Matt sat on the bed waiting. When she returned, she had removed her clothes except for her underwear, presumably, and the shirt she had borrowed this morning.

Matt gasped and then looked away quickly.

Alex laughed quietly in amusement.

“Sorry about this. I can’t sleep when I wear too many layers. I would go nude but I don’t want you to have a coronary.”

Matt looked up again, this time keeping his composure.

“Well, don’t let me stop you.”

Alex crossed the room and slapped him playfully on the arm before she lowered herself slowly onto the bed and took a sharp breath in.

Matt turned to her quickly.

“Kingston, what is it? Is it the baby?”

She opened her eyes to look to him.

“No darling, it’s fine. My back just doesn’t agree with all of the driving and steep inclines we climbed today.”

Matt moved closer to her and gestured for her to turn over.

She obeyed gratefully and then he began working on her.

He started massaging her shoulders in tiny circles- gently at first but increasing pressure as he felt the tension ebbing away. Next he moved slowly down her back, kneading the muscles along the way until, finally, he made it to her lower back. To get the right pressure, he spread her legs and then moved himself between. Alex moaned loudly with every touch and he was beginning to regret his decision to move. To make matters worse, her oversized shirt was riding up and revealing her underwear and the golden skin beneath. Every moan and whimper caused him to become more and more hungry for her until he couldn’t take it anymore.

He stopped massaging and then rolled her onto her back.

“I thought you’d never be brave enough, darling," she laughed.

“You were aiming for this?”

Alex laughed throatily.

“You little minx.” He growled as he brought his mouth to hers.


	5. There's Nowhere I'd Rather Be Than Here With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one to act as bridge the next chapter! I'm hoping for exciting things but I have no idea since I haven't written it. 
> 
> Here's hoping for an update tomorrow!

Matt awoke with a start the following morning when Alex sprinted toward the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. He followed her dutifully and kneeled down to pick up her bushel of hair and gently patted the small her back as she heaved into the toilet bowl.

“Matt,” she said shakily. “Go back to bed. I’ll be alright soon.”

Matt smoothed the curls back from her face and brought himself down to sit on the floor. “Kingston, there’s nowhere I’d rather be than here with you. I got you into this and I’ll be damned if I’ll miss out on anything- no matter how horrible.”

Alex smiled weakly and then returned her head to the toilet bowl.

After about half an hour, Alex’s nausea had subsided. Matt went downstairs to ask the owner of the pub if he could make tea in their kitchen and returned a few minutes later with two steaming cups in hand and a smile on his face because he managed to make it up the stairs without spilling a single drop. This was soon to be amended as he spilled a mouthful on his shirt while taking a sip, much to Alex’s amusement.

Alex set her cup down on the wooden table with a sigh. “We have to go back today.” Matt nodded in agreement. “I have the appointment with the specialist tomorrow in London. The media will love that,” she realised grimly. Matt brought his hand to her chin and turned her head to face him. “I’ll be with you. Protection detail, remember?”

 

Alex smiled softly. “Thank you, Matt.” 

 --------

They took their time driving back that afternoon, stopping three times, to Alex’s joy. Her back and bladder were very thankful indeed. When they pulled into Alex’s street, they saw several cars parked along the road. Alex was quite sure that it was normal but Matt decided to drive by and see if they were occupied. Upon first inspection, he saw nothing suspicious so they parked and hopped out of the car, and began walking up the path to the tidy duplex. Just before they reached the door, a woman and two men began running from just beyond the neighbour’s fence yelling their names. Matt took her hand and pushed himself in front of her while she unlocked the front door in a fluster.

“Ms Kingston,” yelled the woman. “Would you care to comment on the reports?”

“Alex! Matt! Can we have a statement?”

She managed to open the door and they quickly entered. Matt ran to the front window and closed the curtains while Alex stood in the hall completely in shock.

“Alex,” Matt called cautiously from the next room. “Alex, are you okay?” After receiving no response, he stepped out to the hall. She was visibly shaken so he led her to the sofa to sit down. “Alex?”

She shook her head and looked up at him. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just not used to that kind of attention is all. Thanks for getting me inside, they’d have eaten me alive if it weren’t for you.”

Matt smiled softly and then slid her onto his lap to hold her close and rested his chin on her head. “I did promise I’d keep you safe.” 

Alex hummed contentedly. “That you did, and I love you for it.”

Matt turned her to face him, grinning widely. “Do you?”

“I do,” she said, looking up to meet his eyes, beaming.

Matt tilted his head down slightly and kissed her tenderly on the lips. “I love you too, Kingston. Have for months.”

 ------

It took less than two hours for the news that Matt and Alex had entered Alex’s flat together to spread like wildfire. The fact that she had been wearing his clothes further sparked rumours that they were in some type of relationship.

Their phones- which had until that point settled down- were, once more, ringing off the hook. Matt was first to give up and answer. His face drained almost completely of colour upon doing so.

“Matthew! Just the man I was looking for.”

“Oh… Hey Moff!”

Alex turned quickly to face him, her eyes wide.

“So, what’s this I hear about life imitating art?”

Matt laughed nervously. “Well, the thing is… Alex and I… We sort of…”

“Don’t panic now. I knew this would happen,” he laughed. “Have done since Utah.”

Matt laughed loudly. “Was it really that obvious?”

“I’ve seen the footage, Matt. I’m not blind,” he chuckled.

Matt’s face turned a bright scarlet and Alex looked at him curiously.

“Matt, there’s a reason I’m calling. I’m not sure what’s going on exactly but I need to know if I have to worry about disruptions to my schedule.”

Matt ran his hand through his hair again. “It should be alright. I do need the day off tomorrow though,” he said with uncertainty.

“Tomorrow? That’s cutting it fine but I suppose we can spare you. You’ll be doing a double shoot Wednesday to make it up though.”

Matt sighed in relief. “Yeah, that’s fine!”

Alex smiled toward him and he grinned back.

“Oh and give my regards to Alex. According to reports, you’re together in her house and wearing each other’s clothes as we speak,” he laughed.

Matt’s ears blushed and he mumbled some explicit words about the press which caused Moffat to laugh heartily. “I’ll let you get back to it then. See you Wednesday, Matt.”

“Thanks boss, ” he laughed.

 

 

 

   


	6. Heartlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Alex attend their appointment and run into an unexpected surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's valentines day (in my hemisphere) and so I have included some smut (I think it's getting better) for your reading pleasure. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, spot the DW reference ;)

They went to bed early but barely slept that night. Between the knowledge that the media were most likely camped outside and the nervous energy they both felt for the appointment the following morning, Alex was a wreck and had buried her face in her pillow. The only thing keeping her from chewing a hole in her lip with worry was Matt.   
  
"What if they follow us?"  
"Alex love. Stop worrying. Whatever happens, we'll work it out. It's going to be fine."   
"I wish I shared your optimism," she said from her downy fortress.   
"Alex, I know you're worried but it may not be that bad. They can only get into their cars so fast and by the time they do, we'll be long gone. I'll even take extra precautions and double back a few times if you like."  
Alex lifted her head. "Really?"   
Matt nodded reassuringly and Alex rolled onto her back. Matt stroked a gentle finger down her torso and then rested his hand over her navel.   
"It's unbelievable to think that in just a few weeks, this will be filled with baby," he said with wonder.   
"Perhaps," Alex said quietly. Matt looked to her in confusion. "What do you mean?"   
"Well, part of the reason I'm going to the clinic tomorrow is for a special kind of testing. I've always had problems conceiving, as you know, and it's important to get the baby tested to see if there are any genetic defects to worry about."   
Matt's face fell. He had only just begun his path to fatherhood and now he was finding out that it could be taken away just like that. "So you'll get rid of him if he's not perfect?" Alex looked alarmed at his response. "Darling, you know I want this child as much as you do but if it comes at the cost of being born with a severe disability that will impact on his or her quality of life then I'm not sure that I can do that."   
  
Matt turned to face the away from her, his turmoils running rampant inside his head. _'How could she even consider getting rid of our baby? She spent years trying to conceive another child and now she's really considering aborting?'_  
  
"Matt?" Alex pleaded. "Please, Matt. Look at me." She grabbed his shoulder and tugged him until he turned. "You need to understand. I love this child. I really do."   
"Then how can you even consider giving it up?"   
"You think it's a choice I want to make? You think it's easy?"   
"Well you're not making it look very difficult," he said with a sneer.   
"I understand that you're upset but I just need you to let me explain." She looked at him pleadingly. "Please?"   
Matt quieted and she continued.   
"How much about my family do you know, Matt?"   
"I know that your mum is German, your dad is English. You're one of three siblings and you grew up in Surrey."   
"Yes. But what do you know beyond that? About our personal history?"  
Matt thought for a moment. "Nothing really."   
"My sister, she was born with a disability. She lives in a nursing home for the majority of the time. My parents worked hard to give her the best quality of life they could when she was young and yet they still feel that they should have given her more. Because of my age and my family's history with genetic issues, chances are that there could potentially be something wrong. Something that could potentially be more serious than what she's lived with." Tears were streaming freely down her cheeks now and Matt cupped them to wipe the tears away habitually. "And I don't know how I could cope with that when I know I could have chosen not to let my child suffer," she cried. "Oh love," he pulled her in to his shoulder and stroked her hair. "I didn't know.”

“So you see? I need to do this.”

Matt nodded sombrely.

 

\---------

 

 

The next morning, they rose with the sun. It was just before 5am and they decided that their best option was to leave as early for London as they possibly could to get a head start on the reporters. Alex decided to have a hot shower to calm her nerves and Matt, being the gentleman that he is, offered to join her.

 

“Cheeky,” Alex said seductively. Matt’s eyes darkened as she slowly removed her vest, revealing creamy flesh and dusky peaks. He licked his lips in want and Alex laughed her low and throaty laugh as she dropped it on the floor and turned slowly to walk out the door. Matt waited a moment, unsure whether it was a tease or an invitation but discovered it was the latter when he found Alex’s underwear discarded on the floor halfway to the bathroom and the door wide open. Matt removed his pants and grabbed a towel from the linen cupboard before walking into the bathroom. The shower curtain offered little in the way of shielding Alex from view and he watched her for a few moments before joining her. The water was hot and Alex’s face was blushing and beautiful. He raised his hands to her breasts and tweaked her pert nipples. “Sensitive,” Alex hissed and he brought his mouth down to gently soothe them with his tongue one at a time. Alex moaned loudly and he brought his face up to hers, he kissed every inch of her skin before finally making it to her mouth where he kissed her fiercely before bringing her up to rest on the shower wall. He ghosted his fingers over her skin, running them down her body until he reached her opening, gently stroking until she permitted him entry with a whimper. His long fingers made easy work of pleasuring her hot sex and she undulated on Matt’s hand with desire. Alex’s mind was fogged with lust with every movement and it took all of her power to regain control of her limbs enough to grasp his cock firmly in her hand and begin caressing it rhythmically. Matt growled in pleasure as her small hands worked his love muscle skilfully and soon enough, he was curling his fingers into her hair and chanting her name. 

Alex wasn’t far behind and he adjusted his fingers ever so slightly to hit that sweet spot that made her writhe and keen in pleasure. “That’s it love, come for me,” he repeated over and over into her ear. Alex’s breathing hastened and she gnawed at his collarbone, murmuring his name as she came undone. “Beautiful. So beautiful,” he whispered into her ear.

\---------------

 

They escaped the house with no trouble that morning- thanks to their leaving several hours early- and made the three hour drive to London. They stopped in Matt’s favourite coffee shop for a light breakfast. His friend Jake owned it and he assured Alex that they were completely safe to dine there with no problems. They relaxed in a small booth at the rear of the café, Alex drank ginger tea while Matt favoured his caramel latte, and they shared a large scone. Matt, preferring sweetness, smothered his in a thick layer of jam. Alex kept hers plain so as not to aggravate her nervous stomach. They finished half an hour later, thanked Jake for his hospitality and then left quietly through the side entrance to drive to their appointment across town.

 

They arrived at the address half an hour later and Alex checked in at reception. The waiting room was not what Matt had expected. He thought he would be walking into a poorly decorated room filled with plastic chairs and generic prints of beach views but it was actually very comfortable and oddly calming. The artwork on the wall was a series of prints of ultrasounds at various stages of pregnancy, there were potted plants scattered around the room in large pots and on tables. Even the chairs were soft and inviting. 

A few minutes after they sat down, a woman came out of the doorway adjacent to them and beckoned them over, greeting them warmly.

“Hello, I’m Doctor Jillian Tate. I’ll be performing your test today,” she shook Alex’s hand. “How are we feeling?”

Matt and Alex answered with “scared” and “nervous” in unison and the doctor laughed.

She led them to the procedure room and took a gown from the table for Alex to put on. She left the room to undress and returned a minute later. Dr Tate lowered the bed for Alex to climb on and Alex did so carefully so she wouldn’t lose her gown.

“Now, there’s nothing to be afraid of at this point. I should let you know that I have an exemplary success rate when it comes to Nuchal Translucency scans. I’ll be performing an ultrasound before taking some bloods and if I don’t feel completely satisfied that I can perform your scan adequately today, we’ll reschedule.”

Alex exhaled and smiled gladly and Matt squeezed her hand in silent agreement. 

Dr Tate wheeled the ultrasound machine closer to the bed and instructed Alex to lift the gown, gently placing a towel over her legs before she squeezed the gel onto the probe and placed it onto her barely visible bump. “I’ve been reading your file. You’ve got a marginal case of placenta previa?”

Alex nodded. “Is that going to be a problem?”

Dr Tate shook her head. “Oh no, absolutely not. It may mean that it’s a bit harder to see the baby but I don’t foresee any real issues,” she said reassuringly as she turned off the lights. “Is it alright if my intern stands in while I calculate the measurements?” Alex nodded and Dr Tate called the student in. “This is Amanda, she’s studying to be an ultrasound technician and your placenta condition is a good example for her to use in her studies. Amanda smiled at them awkwardly, obviously aware of who they were, and then pulled out a notebook to jot down certain details that Doctor Tate was pointing out. The ultrasound lasted for several more minutes as she pointed out the various limbs and features which were in development. When she finished, she turned on the lights and gave the okay for Alex to go to the bathroom to change back into her clothes.

When she returned, Doctor Tate led them to a small surgery down the hall and offered them a chair each. “Now, we just need to draw some blood and you’ll be all done.”

Alex visibly cringed but offered her arm anyway and the doctor applied the tourniquet. “Now I’d like for you to open and close your fist for a minute.” Alex followed her directions and the doctor removed the tourniquet. “Good, now this will sting,” she wiped the area quickly with an antiseptic wipe and then pushed the needle in. Alex paled and looked away and Matt took her free hand, squeezing it tightly for reassurance. The blood flowed into the tube in a steady stream and soon the doctor was removing the tube to replace it with another. She gave it a shake and then placed it onto a tray. After the second tube filled, she did the same. “Alright, that’s all done now,” she said as she slid the needle out and applied pressure with a cotton ball. “Your results should arrive in around a week. I’ll give you a call with your results,” she said as she taped down the cotton ball.

They waited a few minutes for Alex to regain her composure and then left the office. A couple of fans stopped them on the way to the car which was mildly annoying but not unusual since they were in London and finding someone who wasn’t a viewer was quite irregular. They signed a few posters and posed for photographs before jumping in the car to make the journey home.

“Hmm,” Alex said after a few minutes driving.

“What is it?”

“Well, I just realised… Those fans,” she trailed off.

“Yeah, they’re everywhere aren’t they,” he laughed.

“No, I mean… They had things for us to sign. Actual merchandise.”

Matt put the pieces together quickly in his mind and groaned. “Who do you think will be first to call this time?”

As if on cue, Alex’s phone began to vibrate.

“I bet it’s…”

“Hello Karen,” Alex said, rolling her eyes.

Matt laughed knowingly.

A clearly audible screech came from the phone and Alex pulled it away from her ear.

“A women’s clinic?! WHAT are you and MATT doing at a WOMEN’S CLINIC?!”

“Um, well… We… Do I need to talk about this right now?” Matt took the phone from Alex’s hand and hung up with a triumphant laugh. “No you don’t,” he said cockily. “How did she even find out?”

“Said she saw it on Twitter,” Alex replied flatly.

“Bloody Twitter,” Matt mumbled.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alex? What are you doing?”  
> “The doctor called,” she said quietly.  
> Matt’s eyes widened. “What did she say?”  
> “I've been too nervous to call her back,” she said looking down at her feet. “I can’t do it alone.”  
> Matt led her into the corridor and then held her tightly. “It’ll be alright, love. We can call her together.” They walked a few steps further down the corridor and found an empty room to make the call in and dialled. The phone rang several times before Doctor Tate answered.

It took 8 days for the test results to come back. Matt was on set today and she wanted him to be by her side when she called for the results and so when she received the message from Doctor Tate, she grabbed her keys and made her way over.  
She arrived at the gate and greeted the guard. Luckily, he had known her since she had first started to make regular appearances in BBC productions and let her in without a pass. She walked quickly to the Doctor Who warehouse and crept in to watch from the back. Matt was shooting with Jenna today. Alex was yet to meet her but Steven had informed her that she would be filming with her quite soon. One of the makeup girls spotted her first, running over with arms wide. Alex did her best to act cheerful but inside she was trembling. After about 10 minutes, the take was finished and she saw Matt walk toward the catering table. She took the chance and rushed over, grabbing his hand and ushering him away before he could grab so much as a sandwich.  
“Alex? What are you doing?”  
“The doctor called,” she said quietly.  
Matt’s eyes widened. “What did she say?”  
“I’ve been too nervous to call her back,” she said looking down at her feet. “I can’t do it alone.”  
Matt led her into the corridor and then held her tightly. “It’ll be alright, love. We can call her together.” They walked a few steps further down the corridor and found an empty room to make the call in and dialled. The phone rang several times before Doctor Tate answered.  
“Good afternoon, Doctor Tate speaking.”  
Alex looked at Matt nervously and he began talking. “Um- hello Doctor Tate. This is Matt Smith, Alex and I are calling for the results?”  
“Ah, Alex, Matt! I have the results right here. The good news is that there is nothing in your blood work to suggest any genetic abnormality thus far. Understand that we don’t test for every possibility at this stage. Just the most common defects in association with late life pregnancy.”  
Alex made a sound of anxious agreement and Doctor Tate resumed talking.  
“The Nuchal Translucency test also came back looking completely normal. The measurements we took all look great for someone almost in their thirteenth week. If you’re not satisfied with those results, you’re welcome to come back in four to six weeks for an amniocentesis test but from what I’ve seen, you’ve got a completely healthy baby in there.”  
Alex’s eyes brimmed with tears and Matt took her into his arms for a tight hug. “Thank you. So much,” she said giddily.  
“I’ll let you get back to it then,” Doctor Tate laughed and then she hung up.  
Matt could barely contain his excitement and was punching the air and whooping. Alex laughed heartily, still in shock.  
  
“Kingston! We’re having a baby,” he exclaimed as he grabbed her hands and twirled her around. Try to muster up some enthusiasm!”  
Alex threw her head back and laughed as they spun and then brought her face to his and kissed him fiercely. Just then Jamie, the director of the episode, opened the door. “Matt we need you- whoaaaaa- take all the time you need,” he said as he closed the door quickly. Matt laughed. “You know what, I’m so happy I don’t even care!”   
  
A few minutes later, Matt led Alex back into the studio holding her hand tightly. They had hoped to sneak in unnoticed but upon leaving the room they discovered that the cast and crew had all assembled around the doorway and begun to cheer loudly. "Goodness, finally," yelled Sue from catering. "I thought you'd never ask her out! Well done mate," cheered Thomas, the lighting technician, as he clapped Matt on the back.   
Alex blushed profusely and laughed. 'I suppose if anyone were going to find out about their being in a relationship, it would be our family on Who,' she thought.   
  
\-----  
  
It had been 4 weeks since the testing had taken place, the "danger zone" had passed. Alex was nearing her 18th week and her protruding abdomen was becoming more difficult to mask or pass off as a big lunch. Alex had just showered and Matt was downstairs preparing a lunch of salad and ham sandwiches when he heard her yell. He dropped the plate of food that he was holding and sprinted up the stairs, tripping twice in his panic.   
  
"Alex? Alex love?! What's going on," he yelled down the hall as he ran to the door. He threw it open and there was Alex sprawled on the bed with her jeans halfway up her thighs and a pile of clothes on the bed beside her.   
"Nothing fits! Absolutely nothing," she yelled in frustration.   
Matt was panting furiously. "That's it? That's what all that yelling was about? I almost had a bloody heart attack," he laughed incredulously.   
Alex looked at him with a furious glint in her eyes. "You think this is funny? I'm too fat to fit into my clothes and you think it's funny?!"   
Matt stifled a laugh. "Of course not, dear."   
"What am I supposed to do? I can't run around naked all day," she snapped.  
"Well, that's your view on it. I certainly wouldn't be complaining," he said with his lop-sided grin.   
"It's not funny Matthew. If I don't have clothes, I can't leave the house. I need to leave the house so I can go to the studio. They need to fit my costume and do the photo shoot for the episode and I'm the bloody size of a house," she wailed.   
"Alex love, settle down. The costume girls are smart. They'll think of a way around it," he said soothingly. "Speaking of the episode, there's a scene I need some help rehearsing. Do you think you could help me? I've been thinking of making some changes to the script but I want to test it out," he explained.   
Alex rolled onto her side and sat up. "Alright. You know I love your creative suggestions," she giggled. "What are we doing this time?"   
"Follow the script and I'll give you a signal when the changes take place," he explained with no hint as to what he was planning.  
  
Matt and Alex could transform into The Doctor and River as easily as flipping a switch. Matt bowed his head and then brought it back up. "Go to the TARDIS. The fast return protocol should be on. She'll take you home then shut herself down."   
"There has to be another way," Alex pleaded. "Use the TARDIS, use something. Save her, yes. But for God's sake, be sensible!" She raised her hand to slap him and he caught it mid air. Alex's eyes widened. So that's his plan, she thought. "How are you even doing that? I'm not really here."  
Matt looked at her tenderly. "You are always here to me. And I always listen. And I can always see you."  
Alex's face fell. "Then why didn't you speak to me?"   
Because I thought it would hurt too much," said Matt with a softness in his eyes.  
Alex steeled her expression to match River's constant masking for her vulnerability. "I believe I could have coped."  
Matt looked conflicted. "No. I thought it would hurt me. And I was right." Suddenly, he grabbed Alex's face and brought his lips crashing down to hers. Their tongues battled for dominance and neither wanted to break away until their need for air became urgent. Matt pulled away slowly and looked at Alex in the eyes, gently caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. "I think that works. We'll need to run it by Jamie though. I just didn't think it was fair to have River appear without him kissing her. She's his wife and she deserves a proper send-off, you know? What did you think?"  
"Brilliant as usual," she said as she patted his knee.   
"I think we should rehearse a few more times... just so it's perfect," he said seriously.   
Alex slapped him playfully on the arm. "You're an idiot," she laughed.   
"But I'm your idiot and you're stuck with me," he said proudly.   
"Yes dear," she sighed mockingly.   
  
  
\-----  
  
In the end, Alex had to forego wearing her jeans and instead went for a pair of woolen tights and a long, printed top which- in her opinion- hid absolutely nothing but they were running late and needed to head to the studio for her fitting and then the rehearsal.   
  
Colleen- a petite, blonde Welsh woman - launched herself off of her stool and virtually thrust her into the cubicle to change into costume. Alex opened the bag and her face fell. It was the white dress she had originally worn in her second episode with David all those years ago. She took off her clothes, then removed it from the hanger and pulled it over her head and shoulders. 'Alright, so far so good,' she thought to herself. Next, she pulled it over her breasts. 'Bit snug, but okay....' Then came the biggest hurdle. She tried as best she could to pull it over her bump but it was tight and bunched up ever so awkwardly. It didn't fit today and there was no way it would fit her in a week's time when they needed to film.   
"Um... Colleen?" She called out nervously. "Could you come here for a moment, please?"   
Colleen walked to the door of the cubicle and knocked lightly.   
Alex unlocked the door and pulled it open. "I have a bit of a problem," she confessed sheepishly and she stepped out from behind the door.   
Colleen looked down at the bump and then back to Alex's face blankly for a moment before squealing with excitement.   
"Well this is a new development," she teased.   
"Not so new. Almost 18 weeks to be precise," Alex admitted with a smile. "What are we going to do though? I can't do the episode looking like this."   
"No.... Leave it with me. I'll take your measurements again and go shopping. It'll be fine," Colleen said with confidence. "Just out of curiosity, does anyone else in the crew know? Does Steven know?!"   
Alex shook her head. "We were going to talk to him about it after the read through. It's been pretty hectic lately and we haven't been game enough to do it in case something happened."   
Colleen nodded knowingly. "Good luck then, love. Pop out of that costume and we'll check your measurements. I'll add an inch or two in the waistline and hips just in case, eh?"   
Alex sighed in relief. "Thanks Colleen. You're a lifesaver."   
  
\---------  
  
Alex arrived only a few minutes late to the read through, walking through the door and mumbling apologies and greetings as she went. They were still waiting on Neve as she was stuck in traffic so they were all sitting around the table having a chat. Alex made her way to her seat. She was, of course, seated next to Matt and Jenna as she would be doing the all of her scenes with both or one of them.   
  
Jenna introduced herself warmly and they shook hands. Matt sat beside them quietly as they became acquainted and went through their scripts to formulate ideas for line delivery. Alex loved how open minded the cast and crew were to the ideas brought to the table by fellow-cast members and soon, the whole table had brought their own little bit of something to the episode. Dan, who plays Strax, had decided that his character would be rendered unconscious at the beginning of the episode, Jenna thought it would be a funny touch if Clara were unaware of River’s gender due to the Doctor’s need-to-know nature. Alex extended the idea further and added that River’s reaction should be a look so fierce that could bring on a regeneration.

Matt pulled his collar nervously and the rest of the room laughed. Alex would miss this atmosphere. As far as she knew, this was River Song’s final farewell and it was unlikely that Steven would write her into any future episodes without Amy and Rory.

 

The read through finished an hour and a half later and they were released for a two hour break before they headed into the studio to block out the scenes. Matt and Alex hung back in the conference room as everyone filed out and Matt coughed to grab Moffat’s attention.

 

“Matt, Alex. What can I do for you?” Alex shifted her feet uncomfortably and Matt ran his hand over his hair. “Well, um…. The thing is….” Matt began. “I’m pregnant, “Alex announced.

Steven’s face lit up instantly. “I wondered when you’d muster up the courage to tell me. How many weeks are you?” Matt’s stance immediately relaxed. “Almost 18 weeks,” he answered proudly. Moffat groaned in defeat, to their surprise. “Oh, I owe Sue 20 Pounds,” he laughed. “The catering department started a betting pool.” Alex laughed incredulously. “You all knew?” Steven nodded. “There’s no secret that can get past my minions,” he chuckled darkly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter. My non-sleeping mind thought some parts were quite funny. 
> 
>  
> 
> If there's anything you would like to see me write about in this story or have a prompt for a short one just as a challenge, leave a comment below or send me an ask on tumblr: 
> 
> now-theres-a-spoiler-for-you.tumblr.com


	8. It's Hard To Leave When You Haven't Said Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex films her final scene on Who

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one today. I couldn't leave you guys hanging!

The following Thursday, Alex returned to work for her second costume fitting. Colleen had worked tirelessly over the three days previous and sourced a fabric that would, fingers crossed, mask her now prominent belly and needed to check that it all sat nicely before sewing the panels together. She stood completely still as Colleen pinned the various pieces of fabric together and then stood back, taking photos for reference. “I’m not sure about the mid-section,” she sighed dejectedly. “You have a look and tell me what you think.” Alex walked over to the floor-length mirror and watched herself as she pivoted on the spot. “I see what you mean. It sort of bunches up here and falls a bit strangely here.” Colleen nodded in agreement and unpinned the bust to adjust it slightly. “Perhaps if you take it in a little bit above the waistline it will take the emphasis away from the,” she gestured her hands over her bump awkwardly. Colleen froze on the spot with an expression of utter revelation on her face. “You are brilliant!” She ran over to her sewing table and pulled a long piece of fabric from her pile of off-cuts and brought it over to Alex, passing it to herself from behind Alex’s back and then tying it in place. She stood back to admire her work and nodded in contemplation. “The fans will pick it apart, but it’s the best we can do,” Colleen sighed. Alex stepped over to the mirror again and did a twirl. “It’s not a perfect match for the old one, but beggars can’t be choosers.”

She removed the garment carefully and returned it to Colleen with a smile. The costume would be sewn and ready by the first block of filming this evening. 

\---

The cast and crew gathered around the stage. This was it. River’s goodbye. Alex stood off to the side of the stage, her face was soft and sad and Matt could barely look at her. They had decided to avoid one another for the day so that they could properly capture the rawness of emotion when the Doctor and River reunite for the last time and it was absolutely killing him.

It seemed odd and to see the set looking so neglected. Vines, straw and soil littered the stage and it left Alex with a lump in her throat that she just couldn’t swallow. Maybe it was hormones but it all just seemed so final. The director called for positions in the wrecked TARDIS set. Dan, Neve and Catrin moved to stage right and Matt moved just left of centre, almost directly in front of the half dismantled TARDIS console. They were all in character now. Any actions they portrayed were not their own. That’s the way they always treated a scene until the director called cut. The effects were absent but she knew it would look absolutely spectacular once they were added.

Clara had just entered the Doctor’s time stream to correct the damage that Doctor Simeon had inflicted upon the Doctor and his time stream had been restored. “It was an unprovoked and violent attack, but that’s no excuse,” Strax delivered gruffly. “We are all restored. That’s all that matters,” replied Vastra in an attempt to bring calm. “We are _not_ all restored,” the Doctor observed. “You can’t go in there. It’s your own time stream, for god’s sake,” River answered, she knew that there was no way she could get through to him but that didn’t stop her trying. “I have to get her back,” the Doctor replied. “Of course, but not like this,” she snapped.

 “But how?” Jenny asked. “Is she still alive? It killed Doctor Simeon,” Vastra interjected. “Clara’s got one advantage over The Great Intelligence,” replied the Doctor coolly. “Which is?” Vastra asked pointedly?

“Me.”

"Go to the TARDIS. The fast return protocol should be on. She'll take you home then shut herself down."   
"There has to be another way," River pleaded pleaded. "Use the TARDIS, use something. Save her, yes. But for God's sake, be sensible!" She raised her hand to slap him without thinking but he caught her arm. River's eyes widened. "How are you even doing that? I'm not really here."  
The Doctor looked at her tenderly. "You are always here to me. And I always listen. And I can always see you."  
River’s face fell. "Then why didn't you speak to me?"   
Because I thought it would hurt too much," the Doctor revealed with a softness in his eyes.  
River quickly schooled her expression to, once more, mask her vulnerability. "I believe I could have coped." There was a pause as the Doctor gathered his words. "No. I thought it would hurt me,” he admitted. “And I was right." Out of nowhere, he took River's face into his hands and brought his mouth crashing down to hers. Hours of pent up emotion between the pair released into that kiss. Memories of the years he spent with this woman: his onscreen wife, replaying in his mind and hers and they poured them all into this one moment. It was happy and sad, a cathartic release. The Doctor pulled away slowly and gazed into River’s eyes, gently caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. “Since nobody else can see you, god knows how that looked,” he observed as Jenny, Vastra and Strax looked on in befuddlement. “There is a time to live and a time to sleep,” he continued. “You are an echo River. Like Clara, like all of this. In the end, my fault, I know. But you should have faded by now.” River smiled at him softly, the ghost of tears in her eyes. “It’s hard to leave when you haven’t said goodbye.” The Doctor’s face fell and he sniffled slightly. “Then tell me, because I don’t know. How do I say it?” River smiled in return. Of course he didn’t, the nostalgic idiot. He hated goodbyes. “There’s only one way I would accept,” she began. “If you ever loved me, say it like you’re going to come back.”

That brilliant woman- she really did know him better than anyone. He stepped back and looked her up and down. “Well then,” he smirked. “See you around, Professor River Song.” River smiled in return. “Until the next time, Doctor.”

“Don’t wait up,” he teased. “Oh, there’s one more thing,” she quickly added. The Doctor chuckled lightly. “Isn’t there always?” River smirked shrewdly. “I was mentally linked with Clara. If she’s really dead then how can I still be here?” The Doctor searched her eyes but knew he would have to ask. “Okay, how?”

 

River smiled knowingly. “Spoilers. Goodbye. Sweetie.”  
  


“Cut! That’s a wrap everyone,” called the director with a clap. The rest of the cast and crew assembled, some crying- some cheering. Alex was on the verge of tears and Matt soothed her gently. “I’m going to miss this,” she admitted quietly. “I don’t blame you. Working with me must have been the highlight of your career,” he teased. “Shut up,” she snorted. “Make me.” Alex raised her brow suggestively and brought her mouth to his ear. "Maybe later," she promised huskily.


	9. Wait All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should he stay or should he go? Matt asks Alex for advice.

In the days following the filming of the finale, Matt wandered about his flat in a funk. He had been working on Who for three years now and he was happy. He thought he was happy, that is. He’d been the Doctor for so long now that everything he had done previously was being overlooked. He’d worked in theatre, he’d played characters of great notoriety in television and on film, and yet he was still only known as the Doctor.

Alex was watching her favourite program on telly and invited him to sit down. He collapsed onto the chair with a huff and then slouched over. “Alright, I can’t take it anymore,” Alex announced. “What is wrong?” Matt remained silent. “I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me.”

Matt leaned forward on the chair and clasped his hands together. "When did you know?" Alex looked at him, puzzled. "When did I know what, darling?" Matt turned his gaze to meet hers. "When did you know that it was the right time to step back from working on ER?" Alex nodded in understanding. "Well- I felt that my character had run her course. I would go into work every day finding that I wasn't enjoying myself anymore.” Matt nodded his head in agreement. “What did you do?” Alex smiled and continued. “I spoke to the producers and we formulated a new plan and then I filmed my final season and that was it." Matt's brow creased as he reflected upon her words for a few moments. "I always loved my job, you know?" Alex nodded. "But I don't know anymore. Karen and Arthur left and now you're not coming back. I just feel like everyone's moving on without me. Arthur is doing great in theatre, Karen has all of her projects, and I'm just the Doctor." Alex patted his knee encouragingly. “It’s alright, you know- If you don’t love your job anymore. It comes with being an actor.”

Matt sat in deep thought for a few minutes following their conversation hoping for a sign to tell him what to do. Suddenly, Alex shifted in surprise. “Oh my god, I think I just felt the baby kick!” Matt looked to Alex in amazement. ‘ _Maybe that was it_ ,’ he thought. The sign he was looking for. Alex moved to lay her head and shoulders on his lap and he placed a hand on the swell of her belly in hopes that he too could feel. After a time, they both felt the tiny, gentle nudge beneath Alex’s skin. It was the most exhilarating experience Matt could remember sharing with any one person. He pulled Alex up to sit on his lap and kissed her tenderly, each pausing occasionally to smile stupidly at the other.

 

\--------

Matt paced outside of Moffat’s office for several minutes- gathering his courage before telling him he would need to search for a new Doctor- and then knocked. “Yes?” Matt opened the door slowly and poked his head through. “Ah Matthew,” he greeted as he gestured for him to sit. “What can I do for you?” Matt fidgeted nervously for a moment. “Uhm, well… I’ve sort of been… I feel like…” Steven looked at him blankly. “I need to leave,” Matt finally blurted. “You only just sat down,” chuckled the Scot. Matt looked up in confusion and continued. “No, no,” he laughed. “I mean, I think it’s time I leave the show. I know I just signed on for another season but I just feel like I’m stuck in a rut.” Moffat nodded in understanding. “Matt, you know we have the anniversary coming up. And Christmas?” Matt nodded guiltily. “I’m sorry, I’ll do them. I will! I just don’t think I can commit to another season. I want to be known as something other than “Doctor” when I look back on my life, y’know?” Steven bowed his head and clapped his hands together. “Well, I suppose, I’m sad to see you go- but I respect your decision. Thanks for coming to me. I really appreciate it.” They stood and shook hands, and then Matt left the room- his mind racing with thoughts. He’d just given notice. He hadn’t given notice since he was 17 and was leaving the part-time job at the local grocery store.

 

\---

 

He unlocked his phone and scrolled through his contacts, pressing his Alex’s name to dial. It rang a few times before she answered. “I did it, I quit!” Alex giggled. “And hello to you too, darling,” she teased. “Oh shit, sorry. Hey love!” He couldn’t see her face but he was sure she was shaking her head. “So, how did he take it then?” Matt thought back on the conversation. “Surprisingly well, actually. Says I have to film the 50th and Christmas episode and then I’m a free agent!” Alex hummed. “I’m very proud of you. Now when are you coming home? I’ve been waiting for ages,” she said with a mock whine. “I’m on my way to the car as we speak,” he laughed. “I’ll see you soon.”

Alex was in the kitchen when he arrived home. She was in her 20th week now and felt the constant need to do three things- sleep, clean, and eat. Matt joked that she was making up for all the food she lost through morning sickness. “Honey, I’m home,” he called as he entered the doorway. “And what sort of time do you call this?” Matt crossed the room and swept her into his arms, placing a gentle kiss to Alex’s lips. “Missed you this morning.” Matt looked at her apologetically. “I didn’t want to wake you, sorry love.” Her eyes narrowed. “Don’t let it happen again,” she scolded playfully and kissed him on the cheek.

“Let’s go out tonight,” he suddenly announced. “We haven’t been out for ages! What should we have for dinner? Darvill has that show on! We should surprise him!” Alex eyed him with uncertainty. “Darling, that show’s been sold out for weeks and do you really think it’s the best idea for us to go out together while I look like this?” Matt ran his hands down her curves and licked his lips seductively. “What, you mean gorgeous?” Alex rolled her eyes. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re a shameless flirt?” Matt hummed thought for a moment. “Maybe once or twice.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter for today! 
> 
> The date shall be added tomorrow. I just couldn't work out how to cut it and make one chapter!


	10. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Alex decide to get out of the house

"Matt, I don't know if this is a good idea," Alex called from the wardrobe. "And I haven't a thing to wear." Matt sat on the bed watching her as she pulled out dress after dress, holding them up to her front and then placing them back on the hanger. "Alex, I'm telling you, whatever you wear will be gorgeous and they'll guess you're pregnant and report on it anyway. We should just let them and be done with it," he laughed. Alex pulled out a long, black dress and smoothed a hand over her bump. "Hmm. I suppose this one will do." Matt dropped back onto the bed in relief. He had been ready for over an hour and that included showering, shaving and watching the end of a football match on the telly. He was thankful that Alex had only just had her hair done and was under strict instructions not to wash it otherwise she'd have been in the shower for an hour doing that alone.   
  
Alex slid the dress on and stepped back to look at herself in the mirror, turning from side to side. She sighed in resignation and then walked over to the dressing table to apply makeup. "Love, you don't need it. You're gorgeous the way you are," Matt pleaded. "Matthew, if there are going to be press at the theatre I am not going to go looking half put together now hush. It'll take me 5 minutes," she snapped. Matt's eyes widened and he closed his mouth hastily. He'd had 9 weeks to adjust to Alex's pregnancy mood swings but he clearly still hadn't got the hang of them just yet.   
  
Luckily, Alex was quite proficient when it came to applying her makeup and it actually only took her 10 minutes instead of the 25 he had expected and they were out the door soon after. They had been staying in Matt's London flat for a few days as he had finished filming for the season so the theatre was only 15 minutes away which is why Alex was surprised by the route that he had chosen to drive which- instead of taking them almost directly there- took them right into the heart of London. 'I could almost swear that we’re driving to Karen's,' Alex thought. "Wait a minute. What are we-" she didn't get an opportunity to finish before the flame headed Scot was racing toward the car, all but announcing their collective presence. "Team TARDIS reunion," she was chanting- either drunk or very excited. "Oh my god," Alex laughed, shaking her head. "Surprise? I got three tickets so Karen could come along too. Figured it would look more like a group show of support than a date. Might make the reports a little kinder?" Alex smiled in thanks. 'They're going to eat me alive anyway, I may as well be with friends.' "My _darling_ daughter!" Karen announced loudly as she entered the car, almost strangling Alex in her seat with a hug from behind. "How are you?" Alex took a moment to recover, laughing lightly. "I'm good- better than I've been in ages actually." Karen sat back in her seat and buckled her seatbelt. "I'm glad he's looking after you," she finally admitted. Matt was quiet for most of the drive, only jumping into the conversation when he needed to protest in his own defence.

 

When they arrived at the theatre, there was already quite a line outside. Karen and Matt stepped out of the car first, Matt racing around to the passenger side to open Alex’s door and offering her his hand which she took gladly. Fans began snapping photographs and asking for autographs almost instantly. The three were only too happy to oblige. ‘Yes, the press would definitely be here after the show,’ Matt thought as pulled Alex closer into his side.

\-----

 

It was about 20 minutes until the interval and Alex had been fidgeting in her seat, trying to resist the urge to leave and go to the toilet for several minutes. She crossed her legs in discomfort and found herself wringing the program in her hands but she couldn’t take it any longer. She placed her hand on Matt’s knee, rousing his attention. “I’m just going to the loo,” she whispered. “Do you want me to come with you?” Alex shook her head. “It’s just outside the door, I’ll manage.” Matt let her go hesitantly and she made her way along the row, apologising profusely as she went.

 

After she went to the toilet, she left the cubicle to wash her hands. Just as she did so, another woman entered the small room. She smiled awkwardly to the woman and returned to washing her hands- the woman stood, watching and it was becoming uncomfortable. “Um- can I help you,” asked Alex. The woman stepped closer and swiftly pulled out her phone. “Ms Kingston, can I ask you a few questions?” Alex furrowed her brow and stepped back. “No you may not and I would appreciate it if you’d let me leave.” The woman continued toward her, shoving the device in her face. “It’ll only take a few minutes,” she said more forcefully as she backed Alex into the wall opposite the door. “Let me pass,” Alex replied firmly, clasping her hands defensively over her bump. The woman looked at her as though she had just given her a pot of gold. “Oh yes, this is definitely worth the front page,” she exclaimed as she lifted the camera phone to snap some pictures. Alex made a break for the door but the woman stepped in front of her again, so instead she ran into the cubicle and locked it. “You can’t stay in there forever,” the woman called.

 

After being absent for 10 minutes, Matt began to become wary so he stood and made his way down the row. Karen followed behind closely, making sure to apologise as they went. They ran into the foyer of the theatre and located the ladies’ room. He could hear Alex’s loud and panicked sobs from outside the door and pushed it open with a shout. “Alex!” The reporter jumped back from the door hurriedly and scrambled to hide her phone away. “Matt, get her out! Please, make her leave,” she pleaded. “You. Out,” he roared at her. She quickly obeyed and Karen burst in after her. “It’s alright, she’s gone love,” he said as he tapped on the door. Alex reluctantly unlocked the door and pulled it open. Matt smiled reassuringly and she rushed into his arms. “I was so scared. She wouldn’t let me leave,” she cried into his shoulder. “It’s okay love. You’re alright now.” Karen left the room to find security and returned a few minutes later. “Guys, this is Bruno. He said he can get us a room backstage until the show is over and the crowd clears.” Matt nodded and they all left, following Bruno through a door beside the reception desk. They made their way through a series of corridors and then he led them into a disused room where they sat for the remainder of the show.

 

20 Minutes after the show, they were surprised by a light knock on the door. “Guys?” Karen bounded over to the door and flung it open, throwing herself into Arthur’s arms. “My favourite on-screen husband! You were brilliant! Well, what we saw of you was brilliant.” Arthur looked to Alex in concern. “I heard you were ambushed by a reporter in the loo? Are you alright?” Alex gave a small nod. “She was very persistent.” Matt’s stance stiffened. “I’m pressing charges. It’s not on.” Arthur nodded in agreement. “So how are things going otherwise?” Alex sat back slightly and cupped her belly, revealing her bump. Arthur’s eyes widened and his mouth hung open. “Alex- oh my- wow! The reports were actually right for once?” Alex chuckled and looked to Matt gleefully. “So, how right were the reports, exactly?” Matt pushed his hair back and kicked at the ground. “As it turns out, almost completely.” Arthur gaped at the couple for a moment in disbelief. “Wow- uh congratulations,” he stammered.

 

A few minutes later, Bruno came to collect them and escort them all to their cars. “I’ll take Kaz home, if you like,” Arthur offered. “Hers is on my way anyway.” Matt pushed her in Arthur’s direction with a smirk. “You’re welcome to her. I’m sick of the sight of her anyway.” Karen punched him several times in retaliation as she spoke. “Alex, tell your baby-daddy-to-stop-being-mean!” Alex giggled into her hands. “Darling, be nice to Karen. She’s a delicate flower.” Matt threw his head back and laughed exaggeratedly. “That’s a good one, Kingston.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one. I have the next in the works but it would have made the chapter too long. Hope you enjoyed!


	11. The only waste of my life is the years you spent running away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days after calling Lou, Matt and Alex found themselves sitting inside a little coffee shop in Soho. They had ordered their drinks and had just spotted their interviewer arriving. “Hello, sorry I’m late,” she panted. “I got stuck in a bit of traffic a few blocks away. Apparently a fruit truck crashed into a hydrant. Good day for lovers of fruit, I suppose,” she joked nervously. Alex’s stance softened slightly. This girl seemed sweet and she was quite young. Definitely not the vicious gossip-mongering type that she was expecting. “Oh, I didn’t introduce myself! Sorry, I’m Natalie,” gushed the short brunette. Matt extended his hand and she took it, returning the handshake firmly but with a slight tremble. Alex followed suit and soon, Natalie took her notebook and a recorder from her bag and they began their discussion.

 

 

 

The next morning, Matt opened his laptop while Alex slept and did a quick search of his and Alex’s names in the news. Sure enough, Alex’s pregnancy was a hot topic in the gossip columns and even her captor was trying to cash in on the news, making sure to include that Alex “placed her hands lovingly over her abdomen” during her “brief encounter.” She did, however, manage to neglect the fact that she had terrorized and barricaded her in the bathroom.

 

**_Team TARDIS reunited:_ **

_Fans were delighted last night when they attended ‘Our Boys’ at the Duchess Theatre hoping to get up close and personal with former Doctor Who star Arthur Darvill and got more than they bargained for. Former co-stars Matt Smith, Karen Gillan and Alex Kingston were spotted entering the theatre, taking time for autographs and pictures with fans before the show._

_One reporter managed a brief encounter with Kingston who refused to comment, and says that upon asking for confirmation of her pregnancy- the star remained tight-lipped but placed her hands lovingly over her abdomen [picture below] and that she was looking very cosy with co-star Smith who barely let her out of his sight all evening._

 

Matt returned to the bedroom to find Alex stretching. “Morning love,” he said from the doorway. “Mmmm-morning,” she replied mid-stretch. “So, lay it on me. What have they said this time,” she asked dryly. Matt shook his head. “The usual- we’re together, you’re pregnant. That reporter did romanticize your encounter a bit though.” Alex snorted incredulously. Matt crossed the room and sat by Alex’s legs on the bed. “So I was thinking… What if we went to the press and announced it all properly?” Alex’s smile faded. “Darling, you know how I feel about the press. They’re vultures and they’ll pick everything apart that makes me look horrible.” Matt moved closer to Alex and placed a hand of comfort on her thigh. “We can release an official statement. We’ll tell them the whole story from our perspective. Not how people see it from the outside looking in.” He paused to let Alex think about it for a moment and then continued. “Alex, I love you. I don’t care what the press or the public think. I want to be able to go out without you feeling uncomfortable. I want us to be able to take our child to the park together. I know we’ll never be able to live a normal life. People will always want pictures and autographs, but we can at least diffuse the excitement a bit so they don’t feel the need to corner us.” Alex nodded slowly in agreement. “I suppose you’re right,” she admitted. “I’ll call my publicist after breakfast.”

 

\-----

 

Alex virtually scraped her plate clean after finishing breakfast. She then offered to clear the table, wash the dishes, wipe down the counters, and make tea. “Alex, I know what you’re doing,” Matt chuckled. Alex looked up from the counter she was now wiping down for the third time since they woke. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Matthew.” He crossed the room and removed the sponge from her hand, encapsulating her in a hug. “Alex, just call Lou. He’ll set up an interview with the least savage publication in London and then we’ll take them for tea and just chat. It’ll be fine, love.”

 

 

\---

 

Two days after calling Lou, Matt and Alex found themselves sitting inside a little coffee shop in Soho. They had ordered their drinks and had just spotted their interviewer arriving. “Hello, sorry I’m late,” she panted. “I got stuck in a bit of traffic a few blocks away. Apparently a fruit truck crashed into a hydrant. Good day for lovers of fruit, I suppose,” she joked nervously. Alex’s stance softened slightly. This girl seemed sweet and she was quite young. Definitely not the vicious gossip-mongering type that she was expecting. “Oh, I didn’t introduce myself! Sorry, I’m Natalie,” gushed the short brunette. Matt extended his hand and she took it, returning the handshake firmly but with a slight tremble. Alex followed suit and soon, Natalie took her notebook and a recorder from her bag and they began their discussion.

 

“So, why don’t you start at the beginning,” Natalie offered. “Obviously, we know how you met- but it’d be nice to know a few of the details. When you realised you had a connection and such,” she said, gesturing widely with her hands. Matt was the first to talk. “Well, when I first met Alex, I tripped over that ridiculous satchel she always carries and apologising profusely for it.” Alex playfully nudged his arm in retaliation. “Excuse me, my satchel was the thing that broke the ice so I demand you show it some respect,” she stated in a manner-of-fact tone and Matt sniggered. “Anyway, as I was saying- I tripped over Alex’s _lovely_ bag,” he said with a roll of his eyes, receiving a giggle from Natalie in return, “and spilled my tea so she felt simply _awful_ and offered to buy me another.”

 

“Yes, so we went out for tea- at this café actually, and we talked about the episode we were shooting together. I was supposed to do some wire-work and he thought it would be funny if I flew into the TARDIS and knocked him over. It was quite a good idea, I’ll admit. We had a great time.” Matt coughed sarcastically and she suppressed a giggle. “Well, I had a great time,” she amended. “She kneed me in the knackers about 12 times! I was sore for days,” he chuckled.

 

“You loved every second,” she teased. “Any excuse to have me on top of you.” Natalie’s face reddened and she continued writing. “Uhm, yeah. So after I’d virtually depleted his chances of conceiving children, I decided that we would definitely be firm friends.”

 

Natalie looked up from her notepad with a smile. “Alright, so who made the first move?” Matt and Alex looked at each other with wide grins. “Well, I think for me,” Matt began, “ it was the first lot of onscreen kisses we shot. I’d heard stories about Alex biting people’s tongues so, naturally, I was pretty scared,” he laughed. “But she was the one who started with the tongues and I thought ‘hey why not?’ so I joined in and we both gave it about 150%.”

 

 “I think Matt sort of initiated the off-screen contact at the beginning when he started the ‘uncomfortable touch’ game,” Alex mused. Natalie looked up, puzzled. “It’s a game we all started playing on set. You choose a target and then you have to see how much physical contact you can manage before they start freaking out,” Matt explained. “I was the champion,” Alex announced. “You were not! I clearly remember beating you several times,” Matt retorted. “Mmmmmm no, I think you’ll find that I beat you and was crowned the champion. Ask anyone,” she recounted smugly. “Yes uhm so, we were in Utah and Matt was pretending to be dead and I started stroking his leg. I almost made it to his nether regions when he jumped up and ruined a take,” she laughed. “And _that_ is how _I_ won the uncomfortable touch game,” she recounted triumphantly. Matt folded his arms in defeat and she placed a hand on his knee in mock comfort. “Don’t worry, darling. You’ll win your crown back someday.” Matt huffed in resignation and Alex continued. “So yeah, I think I sort of began noticing how much I really enjoyed his company when we were filming in Utah.” Matt nodded in agreement and then continued Alex’s train of thought. “Mmmm, yeah. I was sort of like a lost puppy out there. I was more interested in the peacefulness of the landscape and Kaz and Arthur were all about the yelling and making noise to see how far you could hear so I’d wander off to do my own thing and I’d always somehow manage to bump into Alex,” he admitted. “All a coincidence, of course,” he added nonchalantly. “Yes dear,” Alex laughed.

 

Natalie was smiling like her dreams were coming true before her eyes and Alex giggled. “I was constantly flirting and trying to get her attention but she was just so oblivious,” Matt continued. “Oh I noticed, darling,” Alex chuckled. “I just didn’t want you to waste your life on me,” she said with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. Matt took her hand and brushed a whisper soft kiss to her knuckles. “The only waste of my life is the years you spent running away.” Alex leaned into his chest, her eyes glistening with tears. “I’m sorry,” she murmured.

 

“Uhm, so…” Natalie interrupted. “When did you decide to start seeing each other?” Alex looked to Matt in panic. “That would have been a while before Christmas last year. I finally got her to agree to a date and we had takeaway in front of the telly. It continued for a couple of months and then I decided that it was finally time I convince her to let me take her on a real date- and she was sick,” he sighed. Alex smiled hopelessly. “I know, I did put a bit of damper on that plan. But he was really very sweet about it. He cleaned me up and then put me to bed and when I woke up, he had some ginger tea and crackers set out for me and a few hours later I felt a lot better and he warmed us up some soup,” she recalled.

 

“Awwwwww,” Natalie cooed, and then bowed her head again in embarrassment.  

 

Alex placed her hand to her chin in thought. “Now where were we? Oh! I was sick, that’s right. Uhm, so I had been feeling absolutely horrid for a few days. I did some calculations and realised that I was actually quite late for my cycle,” she recounted and Natalie’s jaw dropped. “So, I did a test and it was positive! Matt was quite ecstatic, naturally. I was a bit hesitant at the beginning but given my history…” she trailed off. “Then came the trip to the ER,” she remembered. “I was at home and I’d started bleeding quite a lot and I thought ‘this is it’ so I was quite distraught but Matt was great. I went to his flat in the middle of my meltdown and he rushed me to the hospital and they checked it all out. Everything was fine, thankfully.”

 

Natalie let out a loud sigh. “Gosh, this story is a rollercoaster,” she observed jokingly and they all laughed. “So, how far along are you?”

 

Alex thought for a moment. “Uhmmm, I’m just over halfway. It’s getting quite exciting now,” she gushed. Getting the secret off her chest seemed to be helping her calm down a bit, Matt observed. “I’m feeling quite huge this time around. It’s ridiculous how you forget you’ll be enormous and uncomfortable for five months until you actually get there. I didn’t remember until a couple of weeks ago when I had a fight with a pair of jeans,” she giggled.

 

 

The rest of the interview was general small talk and polite banter. Natalie thanked the pair for their time, got a few pictures of the happy couple and then left the café with a wave. “She was very nice,” Alex observed. “I didn’t feel uncomfortable with her at all. I’ll have to thank Lou for setting us up with her,” she noted.

 

The interview came out the following week with a two page spread showing Alex and Matt looking ridiculously in love, Alex leaning back on Matt’s chest looking into his eyes and Matt looking back at her, cupping the swell of her belly. And, of course, the interview- which repeated almost every detail they shared verbatim. “I must contact her and ask for a copy of the photographs, they’re lovely,” Alex observed. Matt nodded in agreement. We can hang this one above the fireplace when we get a house.

“We’re getting a house now, are we?” Alex asked sarcastically. “Yeah, I thought we could. One with a nice yard and a fence to keep the dogs in,” Matt replied with a cheesy grin. “Oh, I see. What about the baby?” Matt laughed. “Well, I suppose it’ll keep the baby in too. But the dogs, Alex! The dogs!” Alex rolled her eyes and giggled. “Alright, we’ll have dogs too.”

 


	12. I have a feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is forced to face the music when her daughter comes to visit.

 

 

 

 

"Matt. It happened again," Alex yelled in frustration. When Matt walked into the living room, he found Alex sitting on the sofa with the most adorable look of annoyance on her face and holding one shoe in her hand. "Where is it this time?" Alex pointed to the chair opposite with a huff. "Alex love, if you want to put your shoes on I'll help you," he said with a chuckle, bending down to reach beneath the sofa adjacent to them. "I'm not completely helpless, Matt. I can manage just fine," she snapped. "Alright, alright," he said, backing away with his hands raised in surrender. Alex tried with all her might to bend far enough to put her favourite pair of converse onto her feet but she just couldn't make it. She lay back slightly and raised her leg almost comically and then- WHOOSH- her shoe went flying, this time into the potted plant by the book shelf. Matt stifled his laughter badly and Alex turned to fix a glare upon him that could easily strip the flesh from his bones. Luckily, with all of the pregnancy hormones running riot inside her, he knew just what to do to get back into her good graces.   
  
Matt dropped to the floor and slowly crawled over to Alex's feet, picking the left up in his hands first, then the right- stroking and kneading in gentle circles. "Mmmmmm darling, we’re going to be late," Alex moaned as she threw her head back onto the cushion of the chair. Matt slowly made his way up her legs, adding his mouth to his sensual massage, kissing, biting and licking at her flesh along the way. He nudged Alex's thigh with his nose and she opened her legs willingly. He pulled her underwear down with his teeth, nudging at her sex and suckling at the wetness it produced. “No we’re not,” he growled and continued probing her with his tongue.

Alex shifted herself further down the chair, bucking her hips as Matt lapped at her sex and hoisting her legs into position- her feet resting on his shoulders. Matt trailed a soft hand down her abdomen and started working at her entrance, pushing and twisting until Alex writhed and keened. She could feel her climax building- a slow and steady tingle was working its way up from her toes and she could feel the warmth washing across her visage and she rose and fell with the waves of her pleasure.

 

Matt lowered her back onto the sofa and gently gnawed at the nape of her neck as she gasped his name. “Mmm-want you,” she purred and Matt rose from the seat. Alex grasped at the band of his trousers frantically as he unbuttoned them and then straddled her, applying a bruising kiss to her mouth as he descended upon her. Alex bucked her hips into his stiffened member invitingly and he entered her with ease, filling her completely and eliciting a guttural moan. He stroked her sides with soft hands as he gently thrust himself in and then out again, every motion sending a prickling ecstasy down his spine through to his fingertips. His brain began to fog with the familiar feeling of approaching release and he steadied his pace to sustain their combined pleasure. Alex moaned in desire as she clawed at his back with ferocity with every thrust and he could feel her muscles beginning to clench around his throbbing cock. “Harder, darling,” she said in barely a whisper and he obeyed. Harder and faster, he went and Alex’s moans became louder and more frequent until she threw her head back in triumphant release. Matt followed soon after, collapsing onto Alex’s chest with a smile and she cradled his face in her hands.

 

“Alright, come on darling, help me up. I don’t want to be late,” she announced cheerily. Matt bowed his head in defeat. “Alex, can’t a man get some rest,” he chuckled. “No you can’t, we have to go,” she giggled as he sprawled his limbs across her person. “Maaaaatt,” she whined in protest and he climbed off the sofa with exaggerated displeasure and then took her by the hands to hoist her from the low seat.

 

Alex was quiet for the majority of the drive to the airport. Her daughter was coming to stay for a month during her school break and Alex was excited for the most part but Matt could see that she was tense. Usually, the mere mention of Salome was enough to put a smile on her face and instil a sort of glowing energy- but today- today, she was on edge. “You’re quiet.” Alex looked up, still wringing the hem of her skirt in her hands. “Am I? Hadn’t noticed.” Matt cast a sideward glance at her and she quickly looked away. “It’s just- I haven’t told her yet.” Matt nodded in understanding. “I’ve wanted to. Really, I have. It’s just that after last time-“ Alex’s voice broke and he could tell she was close to tears. “She was just so excited and then all of a sudden…” Matt reached over and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and she smiled softly at him. “Things will be different this time,” she nodded as if to convince herself. “All I have to do is get past Florian,” she noted with dread.

 

\---

 

They arrived at the airport as the flight was due to land and made their way to the gate to wait. A couple of fans recognised them but she was surprised to see that they let them be. ‘We really do have the best fans in the world,’ she thought to herself as the gate attendant opened the door to the long corridor. After a few moments, the first influx of passengers began to exit into the terminal. Alex peered over the crowd, searching for her former husband and their daughter in tow to no avail. It was Matt who saw her first, thanks to his height advantage, and he began waving and pointing like a lunatic to where Alex stood. Salome dashed from the company of her father and into her mother’s arms. Salome had grown at least two feet since Matt had last seen her- she was now parallel to his chest in height, he estimated- and he was proven correct when the eleven year old threw herself into his arms for a hug. Alex stiffened as Florian stood back and eyed her suspiciously. “Alex, may I talk to you for a moment?” Matt saw a flash of hesitation in her eyes but she smiled and stepped away with him. “This is a new development,” he stated pointedly. “I wouldn’t exactly call it new,” Alex replied cooly. His features hardened and he continued. “When were you going to inform me of these… changes?” Alex raised her head and broadened her shoulders. “I don’t need to inform you of every detail of my life. In case you haven’t realised, we’ve been separated for four years.” Florian inhaled sharply and scowled. “If your choices affect my daughter, I have a right to know.”

“Last I checked, she was _our_ daughter,” Alex said-clenching her fists. “And you gave up the right to run my life the day you decided to leave so I would appreciate it if you would keep out of my business and let me take our daughter home,” she hissed. Florian opened his mouth to retaliate but was distracted when Salome ran over to ask her mother for some money for the drink machine nearby. “We aren’t finished here,” Florian threatened quietly as Salome turned away. Matt returned to Alex’s side and placed a protective hand on the small of her back. “Is everything alright here?” Alex jumped slightly but he pretended to ignore it. “We’re fine,” replied Florian through gritted teeth. “Now run along,” he continued smugly. Alex turned on the spot, grabbing Matt’s hand hard as she went. Matt followed her lead and they walked calmly to meet Salome and then headed to the baggage claim.

 

\---

 

The ride home was a lot more relaxed than on the way there. Alex listened as her daughter spoke animatedly about her friends, her favourite classes and The Hunger Games series that she had just started reading. “I got through the whole first book on the plane, Mom. I can’t wait to read the next one!” Alex smiled and rested her head on the window and closed her eyes- the day had been an emotional rollercoaster thanks to her former husband and as a result, she was exhausted. Salome continued to chat away for a few minutes until Matt realised she had dozed off. “Shhhh Poppet, she’s sleeping,” he laughed and Salome giggled into her hands. He could see her father in her features but when she laughed he could see that she actually looked very like her mother.

 

“So, you and my mom?” Matt was taken aback by her sudden change of subject and choked on his sharp intake of breath. “I saw the way you were watching her. I know you aren’t just picking me up,” she observed in a matter-of-fact tone. “Wow-uh- can’t get much past you, can we,” he said as he raked his hand through his hair. “I knew it!” Matt’s eyes widened as he realised that he’d been played by an eleven year old. “Oh you are good,” he chuckled. The rest of the drive was spent chatting and pointing out various stores and monuments along the way until they reached his flat. “Wait, where are we?” Matt had forgotten that Salome was unfamiliar with his and Alex’s current living arrangement and floundered for a moment before Alex awoke with a yawn. “Mmmm, did I fall asleep?” Matt nodded. “You looked so peaceful and we didn’t have the heart to wake you. We had a nice chat though.” Alex eyed the pair in suspicion. “What did I miss?” Salome bit her lip to suppress a smile. “Well, your daughter is very smart,” he said as he leant over to give her a swift peck on the cheek. “Saw through us the moment she got off the plane.” Alex blushed profusely. “Oh darling, I wanted to tell you when we got home. You’re not angry?” Salome grinned widely and shook her head. “Are you kidding? This is the best news ever!” Alex sighed in relief. That’s two hurdles she’d overcome today. The third, she was hoping, would be just as simple.

 

\---

 

They entered Matt’s flat and they showed Salome to the room she would be staying in. Alex had gone to the effort of making it look more feminine by adding a new quilt, cushions, and some fairy lights and Salome squealed loudly, throwing her arms around her mother’s shoulders. “Dad won’t let me have lights in my room. He says that they’d be a waste because I’m hardly home to enjoy them.” Alex huffed quietly and made a mental note to buy some for her when they return to America. After a few moments, Alex cleared her throat and then sat on Salome’s bed. “Sweetheart, there’s something I need to talk to you about. Could you come and sit down?” Salome did as directed. “Mom, is this about you and Matt because you know I’m okay with it,” she smiled. “Sort of. It’s a bit more complicated than that. You see, Matt and I… We’ve been seeing each other for a while… and… it wasn’t intentional… we sort of… we’re having a baby,” she admitted. Salome’s face was vacant for a few seconds and then she broke into a wide grin. “I’m gonna be a big sister?” Alex nodded happily. “This is so cool! Can I see?” Alex, who had been wearing a billowing blouse for the entire day, lifted her top to expose her growing bump. Salome’s eyes lit up and she moved closer to place her hand onto her mother’s belly. “Do you know if it’s a boy or a girl? Do you have any names picked out? Can we go shopping for baby things?” Alex nodded with a smile and her daughter clapped her hands together with a squeal. “This is so cool! How long until he comes?” Alex raised her eyebrow questioningly. “He hmm?” Salome smiled, her nose wrinkling. “I have a feeling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was difficult to write because I felt awkward about writing Salome into the story. At least I made it in the end! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting. Hopefully there will be more tomorrow but, as always, I haven't written it yet so I don't know!


	13. Hey Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Matthew Robert Smith!”
> 
> “So, you saw the interview, I guess-” he stated quietly. He knew he couldn't avoid telling his family forever. Time had just escaped him and it had been pushed to the back of his mind.
> 
> “More than 20 weeks. Really?”
> 
> “Well, the thing is… Alex, with her history… We've been keeping it quiet until-“
> 
> “Until you could tell all of Britain in a two page spread-” she cut him off.

The morning after Salome arrived, Matt sat alone in his living room. He had already tidied the kitchen, straightened the DVDs in his shelves and looked over a few scripts that he had piled up in his study nook. He would turn on some music and dance about like an idiot as he always did on a Saturday morning but Alex and Salome had been curled up together in his bed for two hours now. Salome was sleeping off her jet lag and Alex- she was simply exhausted. He had to admit that the sight was too adorable to warrant awakening the pair so he had tiptoed from his bedroom quietly to find something constructive to do, eventually deciding to tackle the mess that had accumulated on his desk.

 Piles of scripts, scrunched up post-it notes and gum wrappers littered the surface, along with a few cd’s. He dutifully disposed of the rubbish, returned the discs to their respectable cases and then sat down at the desk to tackle the emails he had been avoiding for weeks. He spent a good 40 minutes replying to the congratulatory emails he had been avoiding since the interview. A few minutes into his cleaning spree, he heard his phone buzzing. “Oh….”

 “Hi Mum,” he answered hesitantly. “How are-“

“Matthew Robert Smith!”

“So, you saw the interview, I guess-” he stated quietly. He knew he couldn’t avoid telling his family forever. Time had just escaped him and it had been pushed to the back of his mind.

“More than 20 weeks. _Really_?”

“Well, the thing is… Alex, with her history… We've been keeping it quiet until-“

“Until you could tell all of Britain in a two page spread-” she cut him off.

“Mum, it wasn't like that. I just,” he stuttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Alex’s parents haven’t taken it too well. I was worried you might be unhappy too,” he finished.

“Oh Matt,” she sighed. “How could you ever think we’d be unhappy with this news?”

Matt exhaled loudly. “I know I’m an idiot…. Do you forgive me?” Lynne remained silent. “Mum, please?” Lynne gave a small giggle. “Oh sweetheart, of course I forgive you! Now, when do you plan on coming ‘round? We need to meet this lovely new woman of yours!”

Matt burst into a chuckle of relief. “Mum, you know Alex! You've met loads of times!”

His mother cackled on the other line. “No son, I've met her but I don’t _know_ her. I want to get to know the woman who has stolen my son’s heart.” Matt blushed around the ears and grinned stupidly. “Alright Mum, I’ll talk to her and see when we can come ‘round. We've got something else to talk about too- Before it’s announced,” he added quickly. His mother was silent, poised to hear the news. “I quit Who,” he said bluntly. Lynne gasped in shock. “But Matt, you love your job!”

Matt sighed. Again with this conversation. “I know, but I feel like everyone has moved on without me and it’s just time. I want to be known as something other than “Doctor” one day. His mother hummed in agreement. “I suppose you’re right… And with the baby coming, you’ll need the spare time too,” she said; audibly smiling.

 

The two hung up after a lengthy conversation on his dad’s latest project in the shed and an up-to-date summary of his current situation, and then he heard movement from upstairs. Wondering which of the Kingston women was now stirring- he left the study in time to see two pink slipper-clad feet descending the staircase.

 “Hey Poppet, sleep well?” Salome nodded sleepily in reply.

“Sorry for pushing you out of bed,” she said- shuffling her feet slightly. “I like being close to Mom when I can.” Matt laughed lightly in return. “I completely understand. Do you think she’ll be up anytime soon? I was thinking it might be breakfast time.”

Salome looked at the clock on the wall and giggled. “It’s after lunchtime!” Matt turned to the counter. “Oh well, I guess I can save the blueberry pancake batter I was making for tomorrow morning then,” he sighed.

“No-no! It’s breakfast time!”

Matt chuckled and threw her an apron. “I could use some help, if you’d like? Maybe we can surprise your mum too,” he smiled.

Salome nodded quickly. “These are my favourite, you know?” Matt winked in reply, causing Salome to giggle once more. Alex had been reminding him that they needed the ingredients for days, bless her. 

 

The pair set forth cooking the pancakes- surprisingly, there were few casualties. Two were burned to a crisp and the rest were doomed to a similar fate until Salome lowered the heat of the burner. Matt had attempted to flip one in the pan but it was lost to the floor: a stern look from his pint-sized assistant warned him that no such nonsense would be further tolerated.

Once they had worked out the kinks, their pancake production line had finally begun to run like a well-oiled machine, making quick work of the process. Matt would pour the batter, Salome watched dutifully for the first signs of bubbling on the surface and then they would take turns flipping them. Soon, they had scraped the bowl virtually clean and they were left with a stack of pancakes the height of a carton of milk. Matt plated up and added a spoon of vanilla ice cream, as per Salome’s instruction, and then topped it with a swirl of maple syrup and they were soon making their way upstairs. Salome carried their plates and Matt took Alex’s tray, paying extra attention so as not to fall or drop them, and then carefully pushed the door to the bedroom open.

“Mom,” Salome called quietly, setting down the plates on the side table. Alex stirred but didn’t open her eyes so Salome tried again. “Moooooooom,” she drawled, climbing into the bed beside her. “Mom, I know you’re awake,” she laughed and Alex wrapped her arms around her. “What gave me away?”

Salome wriggled out of her arms quickly- “You snore,” she replied cheekily. Alex sat up, looking affronted. “I do not snore! Do I?” Matt glanced at her, then away, then back again- making sure to not make eye contact. “Uhhhhhh… No?”

Alex crossed her arms and turned away. “Well, I see then,” she sighed. “In your defence, it’s only been since recently,” Matt amended quickly and Salome laughed. Alex rolled her eyes- shaking her head.

“So, what’s all this then?”

Salome bounced on the spot with a wide grin. “It’s breakfast in bed!” Alex moved into a sitting position and Matt brought her tray over, setting it down on her ever-disappearing lap. “Mmm, this looks amazing. Thank you darlings,” she smiled- motioning for them to join her.

 They sat and ate on the bed, chatting away for a few minutes, pausing to laugh when the baby began to nudge the tray on Alex’s lap, and then continuing until their plates were almost clean. Salome volunteered to collect the plates and take them downstairs when they had finished eating- leaving Matt and Alex to shower and dress for the day.

 

“Oh, I just remembered! My Mum called,” Matt said as he shampooed his hair. Alex turned to face him, her hands still full of her unruly mop of half-wet hair. “Oh?”

“Yeah, she saw the interview…”

“Oh darling,” Alex gasped. She’d completely forgotten about Matt’s family being as wrapped up in everything as she was. “Was she angry?”

Matt made a non-committal sound of confirmation and Alex dropped her gaze. “I’m sorry, I should have thought,” she began.

“No-no, it’s fine, I fixed it,” he reassured. “She says that she wants us to visit soon though. Wants to get to know you better.” Alex nodded in understanding. “I’d like that. We could do it tomorrow if you like?” Matt’s face lit up and he grinned from ear to ear. “I’ll call her back and tell her when we get out,” he said as he plastered a slippery kiss to her cheek.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry all, I got stuck for a few days and then the weekend was hectic. This one is a bit of a bridge to the next chapter. Then I'm thinking there will be a flash forward. 
> 
> Here's hoping for more tomorrow!


	14. Meet The Smiths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt tapped excitedly on the door and stepped back. They saw a hand quickly move aside the lace curtain and then heard an excited squeal. The door flung open and a young, blonde woman threw herself into Matt’s arms.
> 
> Matt laughed heartily. “Hey Lor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one to get the story moving again. There's going to be a little jump ahead because I've become ridiculously busy with a friend's wedding and both of my spawn have been sick. Sorry for the abrupt ending! More again soon. I promise!

 

 

The drive to Matt’s family home was quite lengthy by Alex’s back’s standards and so they left quite early in the morning to accommodate.

Salome enjoyed the brief venture through the countryside, pointing out that they were nearly halfway to her grandparent’s house by the time they arrived in Matt’s hometown. Alex shifted uncomfortably in her seat, reminiscing about the spat that she had had with her mother weeks ago. They still hadn’t talked and her heart ached at the thought of it.

“You alright, love?”

Alex nodded with a smile that wasn’t quite warm enough to reach her eyes and returned her gaze to the window. Matt gave her a solemn smile and returned his eyes to the road, quite certain that he knew the source of her inner turmoils.

They pulled into a street near the centre of town and then stopped outside a block of townhouses. “Here we are,” announced Matt cheerily. Salome bounced in excitement. He had told her earlier that his sister, Laura, would be there and that she was a dancer. Salome had been interested in the performing arts since childhood and meeting a professional dancer was somewhat of a dream of hers.

They climbed out of the car- Alex took the longest- and made their way up the thin gravel path. It was edged with pansies and there was a wide strip of grass to the right with a few shaped shrubs and annuals not yet in bloom. In the centre, there sat a quaint bird bath and a small gnome statue, clearly made to look like Matt as The Doctor. Alex smiled softly, wishing that she could have a garden. She could work in her parents’ garden to her heart’s content but it wasn’t the same kind of satisfaction as toiling away on one’s own. Living in two continents for months at a time ensured that she never had a chance to begin or maintain a garden of her own, so she just let her love for it fall by the wayside.

Matt tapped excitedly on the door and stepped back. They saw a hand quickly move aside the lace curtain and then heard an excited squeal. The door flung open and a young, blonde woman threw herself into Matt’s arms.

Matt laughed heartily. “Hey Lor.”

She let him go and stepped back to look him up and down. “Still scrawny,” she observed. "I don't know how and I hate you for it!" Alex hung behind and giggled quietly. “Alex! It’s lovely to see you again,” she said-stepping past her brother to hug her warmly. She then moved over to Salome.

“And this must be the little poppet! I hear you’re a bit keen on dancing?” Salome nodded quickly. “How about after we have our morning tea, I take you into my studio and show you a few steps?” Salome’s eyes widened in delight and Matt sniggered.

“What?”

“It’s an attic,” Matt teased.

“Shut up, it’s my studio,” Laura whined. “Muuuum, he’s already at it!”

 

“Matthew, leave your sister alone,” they heard from inside.

Laura poked her tongue at Matt victoriously and Matt gasped exaggeratedly. “See what I put up with, honestly,” he sighed.

“Well, we can’t stay out here all day. Come on in,” she said as she stepped aside and allowed them through the doorway. Matt led them inside and into the living room.

“You have a lovely home,” Alex observed politely and Matt beamed in return.

“Take a seat- I’ll fetch mum and the tea,” Laura announced cheerily before disappearing to the next room. They filed into the living room and sat around the coffee table, Matt habitually crossing his legs and placing them on the hard wooden top. Alex slapped his thigh in warning and he removed them instantly to Salome’s amusement.

A few moments later, they were re-joined by Laura, now carrying a plate of biscuits, and Lynne following closely behind with a tray of teacups- placing each one gently upon the coffee table in front of their respective guest. Matt rose from his seat to embrace his mother, Alex began the motions of standing before Lynne stopped her.

“No dear! I know how hard it is to get up once you’re on that sofa,” she laughed and Alex sighed gratefully.

“How are you, pet,” she inquired sincerely.

“I’m good,” Alex admitted happily. “I’ve lost sight of my feet and I have to get up to go to the loo about 9 times a night but otherwise everything is just great,” she finished with a soft smile.

“What about cravings? Any of those yet?”

“There have been a few but most of them haven’t been food,” Matt interjected as he laughed haughtily. Alex’s eyes widened in mortification.

Salome looked to her mother questioningly. “Like what?”

“Uhhhh scents. I sometimes like to smell the laundry detergent,” Alex lied quickly and Laura giggled from the chair opposite.

“Matthew,” his mother said through gritted teeth and he looked to her innocently. “Why don’t you go down the back and fetch your dad?”

He nodded quickly and stood from his seat, bounding from the room and out the back door leaving Lynne rolling her eyes. “Now, who’s for baby pictures,” she asked; pulling the family album from under the table.

 

\---

Matt walked down the terraced yard and then down a narrow path beside the shed. He could see that the old footy pitch he’d made was still there, though his mother was now using the frame of his goal to hold part of a makeshift clothesline, and smiled to himself.

He could hear the electric sander was running and wondered what project he was working on this time. His father was once a carpenter but, since his work accident two years ago, his father had taken up wood carving and would sell his work in his mum’s shop. The last time he had visited, his father was building a chess board, complete with pieces.

He could hear his father sanding away at something and knocked loudly on the door. “Come in,” his father called and he opened the door and then stepped inside. His dad immediately rose from his seat and embraced him tightly. “How are you, son?”

“Good - really good,” he affirmed and his Dad clapped him on the back. “So, Mum said I have to check out what you’ve been making?” His Dad’s face lit up momentarily and he scurried off to a large shape covered in a sheet. “It’s a bit more intricate than anything else I’ve done,” he said as he lifted the sheet, revealing a rocking horse. “What do you think?”

Matt stepped forward and examined his father’s work. The structure stook just under a metre off the ground and was painted a crisp white with black and red detailing, he had also used leather straps to create reigns.

“This is absolutely brilliant!”

“I’m glad you think so. It’ll be coming down to your place next time we visit,” he chuckled.

Matt’s eyes widened in surprise. “Really?!”

His father nodded gleefully. “Only the best for my grandchild,” he beamed. “Now where’s this lovely lady of yours?”

“She’s inside, probably having her belly rubbed as we speak,” Matt laughed.

\---

 

When Matt and David entered the house, they heard laughter coming from the living room. ‘This doesn’t sound good,’ he thought to himself. When he reached the doorway, Salome pointed at him with a hand cupped over her mouth, laughter escaping intermittently. Alex turned around to face him but couldn’t keep a straight face.

“What’s going on in here?”

Laura sniggered and pushed the family album across the table. “You didn’t?!”

The whole room burst into fits of laughter, particularly Alex- who, lately, was unable to control the scale to which her emotions ranged. “You didn’t show _all_ of them did you,” he asked with a dreading tone.

Laura cackled again, nodding.

“I just love when people meet my family,” Matt deadpanned.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. The only water in the forest is the river

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she reached the trailer, she headed straight for the bed, strategically placing the pillows and sheets to cradle her bump and aching legs and she dozed off quickly, only to be roused several minutes later by a searing pain in her abdomen. She sat up in the bed slowly, rubbing at the side of her bump in an attempt to soothe it but the pain intensified. Being as late in pregnancy as she is, she didn't feel particularly worried by experiencing pains. Braxton Hicks were quite normal at this point. She took note of the time just in case and then decided that she would pour a glass of water before returning to bed. Neither Matt nor Salome had come to search for her so she assumed that they were both still busy. When she reached the counter, she removed a glass from the cabinet and then leaned down to open the mini fridge but was suddenly hit with another sharp pain; this one slightly more intense than the last. Alex doubled over, resting on her hands and knees and rocking back and forth instinctively until the pain subsided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I've made it to the end! Thank you all so much for the love and support. For someone who usually writes short ficlets, this is a huge deal!

Matt was still busy filming a few of his final scenes for the Christmas special – he had completed filming his scenes in the Anniversary special a few days ago and was thrown into filming the remaining scenes to the Christmas special immediately. Half of it was completed during the filming of season 7, but his decision to leave meant that they needed to re-film some scenes to make room for the new Doctor, who had been announced a few weeks ago now.

She was feeling quite stir crazy after the first few days and it was almost killing her.

“You’d better appreciate the sacrifices I’ve made for you,” she mumbled sarcastically to her unborn child as he or she whirled around in her stomach.

She was asleep when Matt arrived home that afternoon and he gently woke her by placing a kiss to her head, stroking her side reverently.

“Mmmm hello,” she yawned in greeting.

“Hello,” he smiled in return. “I have a surprise for you.”

She looked at him in uncertainty and he chuckled. “We’re going for a drive.”

She dressed in thick woollen tights and a dress and then she piled her hair onto her head in a high bun. 20 minutes later, they were all out the door and driving.

They travelled about 40 minutes from the heart of London and found themselves in a leafy street lined with houses, mainly brick, but some Tudor and others a mixture of both. Matt pulled up outside of a red brick house with a white picket fence and a cobblestone path, and got out of the car, quickly running to help Alex from the car.

“Matt, what is this? Where are we?”

He and Salome took a hand each and led her through the gate and up the path, Matt then paused on the top step to pull out a set of keys.

Alex gasped and looked up to him. He was grinning widely.

“You didn’t?!”

“I did! I saw the ad a few weeks ago and couldn’t help it. It has everything! A garden you can plant in, window boxes,” he listed. “And a fence for the dogs,” Alex pointed out with a smile. “It’s even close to the train station so you don’t have to give up your crazy tube adventures,” he laughed.

“My tube adventures aren’t crazy. They’re relaxing,” she replied, crossing her arms and he laughed.

“Come on, come and see inside,” Salome exclaimed, pulling her by the hand.

They walked her through the door – Salome ran up the stairs while Matt led her around on the lower level - to their left was a large living area with a fireplace and a window seat. They walked through to the far side of the room and there was another doorway which led to the dining room and kitchen. The back door opened onto a patio that was covered with bougainvillea and then extended into the yard. It was a little overgrown in the garden beds but there was plenty of room for improvements and Alex relished the thought.

They returned inside to see the guest room and adjoining bathroom, and then he carefully took her up the stairs and along the landing. There were three bedrooms, one directly next to the master bedroom which would be for the baby. All were of considerable size and Alex was mentally furnishing them as she toured. The one on the far side of the house was now claimed by Salome, who was sitting on the floor in the place she decided her bed should be. It had a view of the garden and it connected to one of the bathrooms which, Alex thought, was always a positive as a young woman. She and Matt stopped in their soon-to-be bedroom and he took her by the hands.

“What do you think?”

Alex looked pensively for a moment before answering – “It’s perfect,” she squealed as she brought his face down for a kiss.

“I’m so glad you like it. I’ve been nervous about it all week! It’s all settled and we can move in once filming is over,” he stated excitedly.

\---

It had been 8 weeks since Salome had come to stay but now her vacation was sadly drawing to a close. Alex would be sending her back to the US the following weekend and she was determined to make the final days together before a lengthy absence count. Matt had been for the filming of the special for the past 6 weeks and today, he had brought his two favourite women in to visit the set.

Salome was watching quietly from the sidelines with Jenna as Matt filmed a scene with a new actress, Orla, and Alex sat in Matt’s chair to watch from a distance. She had now entered her 35th week and if she didn’t sit or stand at regular intervals, she paid for it for hours following.

The crew bustled around her and the lights were dimmed to simulate the lighting in the fictional church the scene was set in. Silents stalked around the set, causing her to shudder. She knew they weren’t real but they were still creepy.

They had been at the studio for 5 hours already and there was no sign that the shoot would be over anytime soon. Salome bounded over to her mother excitedly.

“Mom, Sam said that she could do my hair and makeup if I asked you! Can I? Pleeeease,” she begged. Alex looked up bleary eyed and nodded. “Your father is due to call soon, don’t forget,” she called after her and the girl nodded.

Around half an hour passed and Salome bounced over to her carrying her ipad in her hands. “Dad wants to talk to you,” she smiled and Alex took the tablet from her.

“Hello Florian,” she greeted with as much warmth as she could muster in her exhaustion.

“Salome, can I speak to your mother alone please?”

“Okay,” she beamed and ran off to chat with Jenna again.

“Makeup,” he spat. “What were you thinking?”

“It’s only a little mascara, she’s not exactly painted in it,” Alex said- rolling her eyes.

“Don’t you roll your eyes at me, Alexandra.”

“Oh come on,” Alex said exasperatedly. “She’s almost twelve! You can’t keep her a child forever.”

“While she lives under my roof, you do what I say,” he stated arrogantly. “And I say that makeup is not appropriate.”

“Well, last I checked – she’s been living under _my_ roof and I say that it’s fine,” she retorted. “This whole conversation is completely unnecessary, honestly. I’m going.”

“Don’t you dare –“ he began and she hung up in satisfaction.

She stood from the chair slowly and made her way over to the side of the stage to speak to her daughter.

“I’m going for a lie down in Matt’s trailer,” she yawned. “Tell him, will you? Oh and behave,” she added and Salome nodded obediently.  

\---

When she reached the trailer, she headed straight for the bed, strategically placing the pillows and sheets to cradle her bump and aching legs and she dozed off quickly, only to be roused several minutes later by a searing pain in her abdomen. She sat up in the bed slowly, rubbing at the side of her bump in an attempt to soothe it but the pain intensified. Being as late in pregnancy as she is, she didn’t feel particularly worried by experiencing pains. Braxton Hicks were quite normal at this point. She took note of the time just in case and then decided that she would pour a glass of water before returning to bed. Neither Matt nor Salome had come to search for her so she assumed that they were both still busy. When she reached the counter, she removed a glass from the cabinet and then leaned down to open the mini fridge but was suddenly hit with another sharp pain; this one slightly more intense than the last. Alex doubled over, resting on her hands and knees and rocking back and forth instinctively until the pain subsided.

She attempted to call out, hoping that a member of the crew was passing by the trailer but nobody came. She lifted herself onto her knees using the counter as leverage in an attempt to stand but she could feel yet another pain beginning to take hold and she braced herself again.

“Matt,” she yelled. “Please, anyone? I need - ,” she called but she was cut off by the door opening.

“Alex! God what’s wrong?”

“Matt,” she cried. “I need to go to the hospital.”

Matt raised her from the floor and then supported her as she walked out the door of the trailer, then lifted her and quickly got them to his car, reassuring her as he helped her inside.

“Everything will be alright, love. It’s going to be fine.”

“Salome?”

“Jenna will bring her in, don’t worry,” he said - his voice wavering.

\---

 

The drive to the hospital was a short one. Steven had called ahead to inform the hospital of their arrival and they were quickly ushered inside upon entry.

Alex was put into a wheelchair and wheeled to the maternity ward where she was attached to several machines to monitor both her and the baby and a midwife entered the room to examine her.

“Hello, I’m Jonah,” the midwife introduced himself. “I’m just here to check your cervix for dilation. See if we can stop this labour.”

Alex nodded nervously and Matt placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Another contraction gripped her and she tensed on the bed, breathing deeply.

The midwife waited through the contraction and then had her slide down on the bed, lifting her knees so he could perform his exam. She winced as he inserted his fingers into her vagina and spread them wide.

“Hmm,” he sighed.

“What? What is it,” Alex asked anxiously.

“I’ll just go and get a doctor, there’s nothing to worry about. I just want to get a second opinion,” he said quickly and with a well-schooled mask of calm on his face.

 

After a period of silence, Matt excused himself and he stood to leave the room.

 “Sorry, need to take this,” he said pointing to his phone.

Almost immediately after he left, two familiar faces entered the room.

“Oh Lexy,” cried the woman and she threw herself into Alex’s arms.

“Mum? Dad? How did you - ,” she sobbed. Matt peeked through the doorway sheepishly and Alex gave him a thankful smile.

“Oh Alex, I’m sorry I haven’t been,” Margarethe cried. “Please, I’ve been so stupid,” she scolded herself.

“Oh mum, it’s alright. You’re here now and the baby is fine,” Alex sobbed gladly. Her father placed a hand on her cheek and wiped a tear away with his thumb. “We’ve missed you, sweetheart,” he admitted softly.

“I’m so glad you’re here. I couldn’t bear the thought of all this happening and you not being here,” she said, suddenly gripping the sheets at yet another contraction.

“Oh Alex, I’m so sorry,” her mother sobbed, rubbing a soothing hand over Alex’s hardening belly. Alex smiled a tearful smile at her mother and then looked to the doorway where Matt was making his best attempt to not look like he was eavesdropping.

“He’s a good one,” her father said, gesturing back to the door and breaking the short silence. Alex smiled to her father and replied- “I know.”

 

The midwife returned a few minutes later with Doctor Thomas, the Doctor they had seen the first time they visited the hospital, and Matt re-entered the room to stand by Alex’s side.

“Hello again,” he smiled a little too sweetly. “So, Jonah here tells me you’ve been having contractions?”

Alex nodded.

“How far apart would you say they are?”

“Uhm… About 4 minutes, I’d say.”

“Hmm,” he replied grimly. “You’re currently at 8cm dilation and with your contractions as close together as they are, it looks like you’ll be having a baby tonight.”

“Will there be complications,” Matt asked anxiously.

The doctor cleared his throat and then continued. “Well, given Alex’s stage in pregnancy, I don’t foresee any major complications. The baby will need to be kept in an incubator for a few weeks until the lungs have fully developed, perhaps fed via a tube to get the weight up but otherwise, everything will be completely normal.”

\---

 

The next hour and a half flew by in a blur. Alex was removed from the monitor and allowed to roam the room freely- pausing every few minutes to rock away her pain, moaning through them instinctively as Matt patted circles onto the base of her spine. Her waters had broken and her contractions had quickly increased. Their baby was certainly in a hurry to meet them and neither were complaining.  

“Matt,” she strained. “Fetch the midwife,” she requested and Matt leapt up to press the call button.

A few moments later, Jonah re-entered the room. “You rang,” he said with a chuckle.

“I need to push,” Alex said, her voice calm and certain.

“Oh, alright,” replied Jonah with a clap of his hands. He quickly made his way to the sink to wash his hands and apply his sterile gloves. “How would you like to deliver?”

“Here. Now,” she panted from her position on the floor and she continued to rock on her hands and knees. Matt sat by her side, stroking the hair from her face. “You’re so close, love. You’re amazing,” he repeated over and over.

“Alright Alex, I need you to take a deep breath and push as hard as you can with your next contraction,” Jonah requested and Alex made a noise of understanding.

She could feel the next wave of pressure beginning and she took a deep breath in, moaning loudly as she widened the space between her knees to accommodate the girth of her child’s crowning head.

“Alright, nearly there, the head is out,” Jonah affirmed. “Would you like to see?”

Alex sobbed loudly and nodded, craning her neck past her shoulder to see in the mirror he had placed behind her.

The contraction that followed was stronger than the last and she screamed through it as she pushed. The midwife reared back, catching the tiny yowling newborn in his hands with a towel.

Alex collapsed back into Matt’s arms, crying loudly and he kissed her on the head. “You did it, Kingston. You were amazing,” he sobbed.

Jonah clamped the umbilical cord and passed the little girl to meet her parents and she instantly quieted upon coming in contact with Alex’s skin.

“She’s perfect,” Alex smiled to him and he kissed her hard.

“Would the new family like a photo,” asked Jonah after a minute.

Matt removed his phone from his pocket quickly and passed it to the midwife.

“Everyone smile and say newborn,” he requested cheerfully.

“Newborn,” they repeated in unison.  

 "Do you have any names picked out to write on the chart?" 

Alex looked to Matt, tears still glistening in her eyes. "I was thinking about Brooke," she said thoughtfully. "After the character who brought us together." 

"I think that's a brilliant name," Matt said, placing a kiss to his newborn daughter's temple. 


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later...

 

It is a moderately sunny day for all intents and purposes and Alex is making the most of it while she can. She crouches down on the garden path with a trowel and a concentrated look on her face as she delicately splits the ball of roots on her formerly potted iris to plant out in her garden bed.  
  
Matt smiles softly, treading carefully down the steps and onto the path.   
  
"Refreshments m'lady?"   
  
"Oh, yes please, darling," she says gratefully as she brushes the soil from her hands across her overalls and stands.   
  
"Sal, Brooke - lunch!" Alex calls in the direction of the bottom of the yard.   
  
Moments later, the peace is interrupted by a cacophony of gleeful cackles as Salome carries Brooke on her side, bouncing her up and down as she goes, the barking dogs bounding about in circles around them.   
  
Alex washes her hands in the kitchen and then returns to the outdoor setting to eat the lunch of ham and cheese sandwiches that Matt has prepared.   
  
"Sandwich, Brookie?" Matt asks his daughter. She reaches out with two hands, kicking excitedly in confirmation and he smiles, offering her a deconstructed pile of ingredients on a plastic plate instead. She is now a year old and growing more and more like Alex with each day. She hasn't much in the way of hair yet but what has grown is a dark shade of blonde and falls in loose curls around her ears.   
  
"No Albert," Salome tuts as the larger of two dogs places a paw on her knee. "I'm sorry but you can't eat at the table." She giggles. He bows his head in resignation and instead moves to wait behind Brooke's chair with Rocco.   
  
"So, what did my two favourite girls get up to while I was slaving away in the kitchen?" Matt asks, his mouth full of sandwich.   
  
"What do you mean two?" Alex asks, feigning annoyance.   
  
Matt gulps down his sandwich quickly, almost choking, and she laughs.   
  
"Just kidding, dear." She shrugs and he tugs an errant curl bouncing about by her face as he leans in close to her face.   
  
"You're not one of my favourite girls, Alex. You're my favourite woman." He growls into her ear.   
  
She narrows her eyes at him, then leans in to brush her lips across his cheek. "Nice save," she chuckles lowly, straightening up in her seat and taking another bite of her sandwich.   
  
"So Sal, did you make any progress with the walking while you were out?" Matt asks intently.   
  
Salome nods excitedly. "She went a whole 4 steps without falling today!"   
  
"Such a clever munchkin," he says dotingly, giving his daughter a tickle on the chest.   
  
Brooke giggles and grabs his hand, then stuffs his fingers into her mouth.   
  
\--   
  
  
"Did she go down alright?" Matt asks quietly as Alex tiptoes into the hall from Brooke's room, shutting the door quietly behind her.   
  
"Like a dream. Sal must have really tired her out." She smiles, wrapping an arm around Matt's waist and he drops a kiss onto the top of her head.   
  
"Well, both girls are in bed... What should we do?" Alex asks suggestively.   
  
Matt raises his eyebrows and giggles gleefully, like all of his Christmases have come at once. "I don't know, what would you like to do?"   
  
"Well, I was going to go and jump into the shower quickly, if you'd like to join me?"   
  
"I'll go and get it started, shall I?" He offers and she hums in agreement.   
  
"I'll just go and take all of this off and be there in a tick."   
  
Matt practically runs to their bedroom, quickly shedding his clothing as he goes, and then enters the ensuite. He turns on the shower and waits for it to warm, poking his head out the door to check on Alex's progress.   
  
She smiles wearily to him from the bed as she works at removing her sandals and he returns his attention to the shower.   
  
The water cascades down his back and he leans his hands against the wall gratefully. The days of lifting and zooming a one year old about have been taking their toll on his back lately but he can never refuse that face.   
  
He's been in the shower for roughly five minutes when he realises that a crucial element is missing. 'Alex should have been here by now,'he thinks.   
  
"Alex, love?" He calls out quietly. He hears no response and shuts off the water, retrieving his towel from the hook by the shower stall. He pokes his head out the door again and sees the problem, opening it fully and quietly treading over to the bed.   
  
Alex has fallen asleep, still fully clothed - sans sandals. He chuckles to himself, lifting her dangling legs slowly onto the bed and under the covers and applies a gentle kiss to her temple.   
  
So the evening didn't go quite how they'd planned, no matter. He wouldn't have it any other way. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few requests to extend the story so I thought I'd add a short epilogue. I'm so glad that this story has had such positive feedback, even now! Thank you all for being so lovely and encouraging. It's been great :)


End file.
